Within the Twilight - Kenji Arc 3
by yoshi3000
Summary: (Sequel to "Looking Through Glasses of Grey") Secrets are spilled and crossovers are made. While a story is told of women who might have it worse than Meg Griffin and a lone warper to save them. *Inspired by the works of Monkeycheese concerning Molly, *Crossing over with my older trilogy, *A must read to understand Project Blackthorn even more. (Being edited again )
1. Convoluted Chaotic Crossover Conundrum

**(The author is the recording studio with Molly Milcher in the booth.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Disclaimer…**

 **Molly: The following is a fan made piece of literature. Family Guy and its characters belong to Seth MacFarlane. Famer's Fields and its character belong to the artist Monkeycheese. The Space Rangers belongs to AtomicKingBoo. The Blackthorns belongs to Yoshi3000. Finally, all other characters mentioned and shown belong to their respective owners. Please support the following release. (beep) How was it?**

 **Yoshi3000: Fine enough, but you forgot some lines. But it's your first day, so it's ok.**

 **(The author faces the readers)**

 **Yoshi3000: Don't forget to do add this story to your favorites, follow it, and review. In that order! Let's strive to get Project Blackthorn a trope page!**

 **(The scene cuts oddly enough to the author talking three familiar characters.)**

 **Yoshi3000: It's been awhile, hasn't it Macy? How's life treating you?**

 **Macy: Well the origin story you did paid off quite well. But I haven't worked on anything since our cameo in that darkfic.**

 **Mindi: You do have work for us, right?**

 **Allison: You better have work for us!**

 **Yoshi3000: Actually, I do have work for you.**

 **(The three look quite excited.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Let's hope you can handle it.**

* * *

 **Within the Twilight**

 **Kenji Arc 3**

* * *

 _(A/N: The long awaited third installment of the Kenji Arc. The title was the hardest thing to come up with, but this title fits to me. I'm not sure on the length of the third one. But I can say, this one is going to very important. Secrets will be revealed and connections will be made!)_

* * *

 _Previously on the Kenji Arc, Kenji Victoria Blackthorn sent Peter, Chris, and Lois Griffin to hell to save another. Purging Meg of negative energy, Meg gained a new look. Deciding to chunk deuces, Brian and Stewie sided with Kenji. Now they along with Lana Lockhart started to hunt down their world's distortion. Karma came for Quahog, but some escaped it. The team scooped up Jillian despite her not being very useful to them. Now they were on their way to Farmer's Fields…_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Connections and Crossovers

* * *

We finally got to Farmer's Fields and then I find out there's a warper living there trying to help some poor residential woobie. I'd do something, but like I said, I'm an anti-hero. I'd purge the place, but I'll give this guy a while. When I told the team this, Stewie was less than pleased.

"So we're going to not kill these idiots because one guy wants to do good for someone." Stewie said to me quite annoyed. "Why the duece do we care?"

"Because for one thing, he could be recruited." I remarked looking at my BlackTab. "According to the data, he's got real mixed blood. So I'll let him try. He might make our jobs easy and even find and fix the distortion for us."

"So what now?" Meg asked me.

"Well there is the matter of actually training you guys. While you guys have skills, I do need you guys up to par to be able to combat what we'll see in space." I said to them.

They could see I was serious about that, and I gave them a choice on what they could learn. Of course, I made training their bodies to resist bullets mandatory, but I gave them options to further their combat prowess. It was the choice of either ki combat, sword play, enhanced gun play, cybernetics, elemental abilities, power up combat, and mental abilities. Meg opted for ki combat saying she's seen what I could do and gladly wants to blow planets up. Brian opted for gun play because of his realism (I was hoping not to have a gunslinger. Damn!). Stewie wanted cybernetics, mental abilities, and elemental powers. Lana settled for power up combat. I didn't really want to teach Jillian anything mostly due to the fact that it would be a really bad idea. The last thing I need is for her to kill anyone by accident, but I was going to teach her defensive techniques to shield us. I want her to be useful for something! But that was the least of my issues...

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

In the reaches of space lies many beings traversing the star systems. Warpers, space criminals, and space stuff. Among them was space's greatest hunters, the Space Rangers. Macy Atomix, Mindi Tygerson, and Allison Rose were the trio making that team. They came from different paths of life.

Pink haired, Macy " **Deadly Flash** " Atomix was the "leader" of the team. She was a former Galactic Federation cadet who finding out some secrets she shouldn't have about her corrupt force. She escaped killing her superior officer and being trained by badass woman incarnate, Samus Aran. She told at near Samus's height with a true athlete's body thanks to her training and mutation. She got her nickname thanks to her suit being easy to tear and being very deadly even when exposed.

Black haired, Mindi " **Black Spark** " Tygerson was the team's jack of trades. She was Macy's closest friends who opted for the independent academy Macy would soon go to. She got some training from Macy when they decided to work together. She's a quarter-inch shorter than Macy. She obtained her nickname for having an affinity to use electrical-themed weaponry.

Last on the team was the blonde, Allison " **Cheap Shot** " Rose. She was a typical slacker on Earth-M. She wound up at the independent school where Macy and Mindi due to losing a bar bet. She joined Macy's team due to being kicked out for her apartment. Despite being lazy and hedonistic, she's a prodigy with a blaster to the point she sometimes outshines Macy if she actually focused. She prefers using her "feminine wiles" on opponents at times. She got her nickname from not only being a ridiculously good shot, but being a lot more willing to do so in less honorable ways. She sometimes does fight Macy for leadership, but tends to lose often. Macy would either kick her ass six ways to Sunday, knock her unconscious in one hit, or put Allison over her knees to spank and humiliate her.

Now the crew traveled a badass gunship done in the honor of Samus Aran's own ship, " **The Swift Strike** "

The three used to work independently years ago, but allied themselves with a little known organization known as the Mach Fist. Now the Fist League, that group rose to considerable power in the small cluster of universes they watched over. Macy had a close friendship with the leader, Curt Powers, even though they hadn't seen other during the Fist League's last war with Onega Gigas*. Recently, Curt had hired the trio to explore beyond the cluster to gather information.

"I'd go myself, but with the chaos in going on in the Pokémon universe, I need to stay here. However, since the attack on our Dragon World and losing Goku and our friends, I realize we need to expand our knowledge of the universe. So I want you and your team to go out and explore it. Report any data you can, and depending on what you gather, there might be a huge payday for you." Were the words he said before they took off.

So the group explored and got into a mishap with a certain council. Meeting the Merc with a Mouth, he sent them there. Arriving there, the three were treated as reality warpers registering. So the three were classified as 5th level warpers. While there, Allison had scarped secret documents off of them after slipping away to investigate. The three had to escape and run for their lives when they found out they were allied the Fist. Now the Order of Reality knew of the exploits of Fist, and found them a threat. This was why they left the worlds under them alone, in order for the Fist not to be aware of them. The trio escaped but not before Allison also stole Wander's hat from one of the Elites. Now they were just relived they gotten away and now were rooting through the information Allison stole along with the information that was given to them.

"Amazing, I couldn't believe that there were millions of people who traverse worlds like the Power Family." Mindi said reading the dossier on the rules of warping that they were provided. "Rules seems to imply that they don't step in unless it's a prime universe. Other than that, they let "warpers" do whatever the hell they want."

"That's a scary thought." Macy remarked remembering the villains she fought against in the past.

How many of them were warpers was a thought blaring in Macy's head.

"We should read these documents I stole." Allison pouted with the unopened files on the table.

"Not yet, Allison. We should at least run through the rules and basic information every warper should know. And apparently all warpers in some form or way were created by 7th level warpers, basically the people of Earth Prime." Macy stated. "With some exceptions."

After reading all that material, they cracked off the sealed files and the mother lode of information was dumped them. They had files on the Fist League and every member down to the janitorial staff. However, it was old and cut off by about the war with Onega Gigas much to their relief. They even found files the council had on them! Macy was horrified to see that these guys tracked her down to the warper who created her.

"This is deep shit." Allison said as she kept leafing through the files. "Even on everyone's children…they considered everyone a threat."

They found the Order even had connections to Commander Erde at one point revealing her to be a reality warper and spy for them. They knew Macy killed her and all they cared about was she wasn't exposed as a spy for them. Now Macy hated Commander Erde for treating her like crap, but she even found that disgustingly gray. But the last document was the one that scared them the most. The document expanded on an alien race, the Endurion race. Now all three already knew of the race, but were shocked to find out that Curt's family aren't the only survivors.

"According to this, there were two more people who survived and achieved the impossible by landing in Earth Prime. Their names…Akira and Kaneda Blackthorn." Macy read. "This part says, "It's imperative that the Blackthorn clans **DO NOT** discover their origins or meet Curt Powers.""

"Do you realize what this means?" Allison asked.

Macy shook her head and Allison pointed out that they were going to filthy stinking rich for this information.

"No, this is bad! If they realize that we stole that, they are going to do everything they can to stop us from getting those documents into the wrong hands!" Mindi said terrified. "We need to beeline for our cluster."

Allison rolled her eyes at that saying that there's no rush. She, of course, was always wrong on that regard. A laser blast hammered the Swift Striker, and Macy checked the monitor to find ships after them.

"We're hit!" Macy said trying to take control of the ship. "We'll have to land because I can't keep it stable!"

They had no choice to crash land the ship on the planet below with their hunter on their tails. The rangers were now the hunted.

Good luck.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

Leaving Farmer's Field alone, I decided to catch up on the active list of distortions. While I was going on, Jillian pointed up at a shooting star. Now I would ignore that, but I stupidly looked up. I did see a flaming ship crash several miles away from Farmer's Fields. I had to check that out and hope that the townspeople don't investigate it. Didn't help, that I saw several ships going in the same direction. And I knew those ships for they bore the mark of the Order of Reality. Yes, I'm aware of them. My two years of training after I left Earth (and before I came here for Meg) had me cross paths and learn about them. Let's just say, while their law of neutrality is good idea, those assholes are circumventing it for their own gain. I don't want to get involved, but I did have a rotten feeling about this. I chose to investigate, but I knew I was risking my barely trained team.

"All right, guys. We might have a fight on our hands. I guess I'll have no choice, but we'll have to wing it." I remarked.

"I got two laser blasters, Kenji. I don't know if it'll harm aliens, but they're better than using normal bullets." Stewie remarked getting them out of his bag.

So I decided to aid Stewie in upgrading those weapons. It might take a while, but I rather have effective weapons and take my time then rush into it. I can only hope it won't be late, but either way, I'm killing those Order bastards.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

The Space Rangers emerged from their ship with only minor cuts, and they came out blasters in hand. The flagship cruisers that had shot them down bore the mark of the Order. Out the first ship, stepped out a man who was a dark skinned red head with purple eyes that were cold as ice. He wore Saya-jin armor that was white and black with an added cape signifying high rank. This was Leo Frost, younger brother to Leiko Frost.

From the passenger side, came out a woman. She bore resemblance to a Native American down to the skin color and hairdo. She dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. She lacked a top and yet her modestly endowed chest didn't sag in the slightest. She was known as Song. She was one of many agents of the Order who took advantage of the lax uniform policy. She was an amazon who loved to show off her might.

The second ship procured another woman (a cyborg), this one fashioned after Android 18. Only differences were the tanned skin, freckles, tiny scar across her cheek, and red eyes. She had hoop earrings in both ears, but they were black. She wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Order of Reality logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. This was Crystal, who was Leo's lover. She loved him, but Leo was essentially Saskue to her.

Out of the passenger door of the second ship, was an elderly human man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. Despite being old, he had a build of a bruiser. He wore a lab coat with a grey tank top, red shorts, and white flip-flops. He was known as Ginji. He was a sadistic old man who got reality warping powers after he tortured and violated a woman warper who crashed into his home years ago.

The four eyed down the rangers silently, but Leo broke it instantly.

"So these are the Space Rangers." He remarked putting on a scouter to scan the three. "Pinkie here, might be the only one able to give me a fight because the other two are beneath me."

Allison didn't take that well and foolishly fired her blaster as the Saya-jin, but he sidestepped it.

"Good shot, but fruitless. I doubt your blasters can harm a Saya-jin like me." He said confidently. "But enough of that."

He came rushing on his own at Allison, who kept firing barrage of laser shots. Some only managed to graze him before got Allison in a vice grip by her neck. Macy and Mindi took aim only for Crystal and Song to vanish and appear in front of them. Mindi got her blaster smacked away and took a kick to the gut from the wannabe Android Sakura. Mindi fought back, but she wasn't too skilled in close combat. Macy was the only one actually able to give someone a run for their money. She traded blows with the topless warrior woman.

"I will accept you as a fellow amazon, but you will fall to me and my chest of might!" Song said stoically giving Macy a haymaker punch.

Macy spit out her blood out her mouth onto Song's eyes blinding her long enough for Macy to overclock her blaster into Overpowered Plasma Mode. During this, her blaster glowed a bright green. Allison managed to free herself from Leo kicking him in the groin, but ran into Crystal. Before Crystal could say anything, Macy fired. The blast nailed Song through her throat ending her life who screamed she'll take her girls to the afterlife and hammered Crystal in the side narrowly missing Mindi.

Macy was glad to defeated the amazon, but her blaster was now completely unusable at this point. And she still had two people left to fight. Crystal staggered to her feet, as her left side was vaporized by the plasma side. She was in immense pain.

"Leo-sempai, a little help?" Crystal said holding the bleeding wound with her hands.

Leo looked her over and fired a ki blast from his middle finger into her head ending her existence to the rangers' horror. They couldn't believe he killed off his own teammate. Macy charged in with a punch for his face, but Leo got before tossing her into the wall of her wrecked ship.

"Unless you want Mindi to end up like Sakura here, don't move Macy!" Leo stated rummaging through his pockets.

Ginji was still silent eyeing Allison like a hungry wolf stalking it's prey. Macy didn't move and had her arms raised. Her eyes glazed over to Mindi who rubbing her bruises from Crystal.

"If we get out of this, I promise I'll teach you some CQC." Macy said in thoughts.

Allison want going to offer herself up in exchange for their freedom, and Ginji rolled his eyes giving the blond one kick to face to render her unconscious. Leo found what he was looking for which was a cube. He threw it to the ground and from out of it came a tentacle creature. Macy rolled her eyes at it unimpressed. She's dealt with horny tentacles aplenty in her career to the point where it's no big deal for her. Maybe it was her days of training on her mentor's planet, making being drilled by those things a workout.

"Who to violate first?" Leo thought as he scanned the three.

Macy had a look indifference to him, Allison was out cold, but then he saw the terror in Mindi's face. So Leo commanded it to attack Mindi. This brought Macy to very high panic levels. Mindi was the youngest of the bunch and managed to go through space untouched by tentacles or anything for that matter. She was quite shy about that aspect. Macy wanted to do something, but her blaster was still shot from overpowering it and she had no idea what Leo and Ginji could do. She had the grey tendril restrain Mindi and tear off pieces of her spacesuit exposing her body to Ginji's sick pleasure.

"Stop this! Please, I'll take her place! I'll do anything!" Macy pleaded desperately.

"I have a feeling there's a reason why you don't her to be penetrated." Leo said with a slasher smile that only grew wider. "An untouched maiden, perhaps?"

"I don't want this!" Mindi screamed desperately fighting the tendrils. "Please stop!"

However, the tendril tied her hands downs and forced her to the ground. Mindi could only whimper and squirm as they tore the bottom of her spacesuit to prepare her. However, Mindi did managed to give the beast one good kick to it's center causing it's to release her. Mindi crawled away, and but the tendrils got to her leg. But before it could strike, **a shot was fired**. Macy still had her up and the two council cronies looked around. The tentacle beast slumped to the ground dead from a shot to the same spot Mindi kicked it. Mindi's spacesuit started to fix itself, and another shot nailed Ginji in a headshot. Leo looked at the wound and gasped to his horror.

"Eletcro-plasma rounds!" He said to himself in panic. "Those rounds I'll definitely need to avoid. But who's firing them?! Another warper?"

Macy was wondering if the sniper was on her side, but she didn't care at the moment. She did run over and hugged Mindi grateful she was fine. She felt terrible she wasn't able to save her promising internally to get stronger for her sake.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

"Nice shooting, Meg." I remarked candidly. "You too, Lana!"

We were able to make two Electro-Plasma rifles in the short time we had to prepare. The rounds take a while to make. It's a good thing we rushed them, because we wouldn't have been able to end the life of two scumbags. Sadly, we could have only make about two bullets and we fired them. There was one, and I was going to have to fight him alone.

"I'll go alone to fight the last one. You can come close, but try not to be seen." I remarked as I flew over to the crash site.

Meg and others took the car, so I arrived first. I had to assure Macy (Yes, I had the BlackTab ID them, but I couldn't get a pin on the home universe. I also ID'ed the council crones where I was informed of the jealously the Frost family had with my own.) that I was on her side. That's when Leo came out of hiding and saw me.

"Oh joy, one of the bastard children the Blackthorn whore." Leo said to my face. "Out of my way, I am preforming justice."

I was a man that had many berserk buttons. Racism, sexism, stupidity, politicians, and all that stuff. But insulting my mother was the number one for me. The anger in me shot up like a rocket and my ki rose glowing a primal and deep red.

"Angry, eh? Deal with it, Blackbrat. Attacking me will have the council on your head." Leo said smugly. "Now Blackbitch, if you excuse me."

He walked past me having a energy ball in hand to waste Macy. This council-loving piece of dog shit insulted my family name. No. He had to die!

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

Leo made the mistake of insulting Kenji and thinking he wouldn't attack them. If this was Ryker or Ryder, he might gotten away with it. But Kenji give no shits that day about the council.

"Now Macy, after I kill you. I'll finish the job on Mindi." Leo remarked gazing over at Mindi with lust in his eyes.

Macy got in front of Mindi fully intent to take Leo with her if she must, but she wouldn't get the chance.

Neither would Leo as Kenji punched him through his own ship into the dirt. Leo got up to feet, his cheek bleeding from the wound Kenji left.

"Bastard! Are you deft? Attacking me is an offense to the Order of Reality!" Leo said transforming into a Super Saya-jin. "Plus, I'll splatter your body parts across this land."

"So the council condones rape, murder, torture, killing it's own men, and incident exposure? Good to know!" Kenji said powering up. "I'll send them your body in pieces."

Kenji was a bad disadvantage due to Leo having Super Saya-jin transformations to back him up, but Kenji decided to play smart.

"Hey, if you're so confident you'll splatter me. Hit me with your strongest attack! Power up at high as you can go, and fire your biggest blast!" Kenji screeched at Leo.

"And why should I play along?" Leo said sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess my father was right when you told me the Frost family was full of bitches." He said coldly.

That was a lie, but Leo bought it. Kenji walked away from the crash site so Macy, her ship and her friends would not be caught in the crossfire.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

Leo was pissed at me for that, and he powered up to the highest form he could reach. Apparently, it was that ridiculous Ultra Super Saya-jin form. He produced two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun. I wasn't scared at the slightest. What surprised me was he threw it me, he fired a Full Power Energy Wave behind to send it at me with more gusto. This was going to hurt, but I had to brace it. The last thing I hear before the blast hits me was Meg's screaming my name.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

Meg and the others arrived just in time to see Kenji get vaporized by the blast and a smug Leo looking on. Meg nearly fainted seeing the attack obliterate half of Kenji's torso. Lana threw up on the ground while everyone else was in stunned silence except for Jillian.

"Is this Dragon Ball Z or Mortal Kombat?" Jillian asked.

They thought it was over, but they were wrong.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

After the blast, I was in so much pain. Being stabbed would have felt like a bee sting compared to this. I could hear Leo at me asking if it was hard enough.

"So you think this is funny, huh?" I said in pained breaths.

"Yes, I do. Blackbastard." Leo said with a glee.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" I said sounding normal and unhurt.

"Wait, weren't you in pain?" Leo remarked shocked.

I screamed at the top of my lungs shooting out a new half of my torso and a new arm. Then it was a matter of spawning a Senzu Bean to heal the rest of my wounds. Everyone was slackjawed at what I just did.

"Hey Leo. Let's see how strong I've become thanks to Zenkai. And by the way, you called my mother a whore!" I said angrily.

And so I let out my anger, producing a crater where I was standing with my now golden ki. My hair flared and bio-electricity sparked around my body. I wanted one thing and one thing only now. To beat this jackass to a bloody pulp. All the newfound power I had gotten, and I let it out in a scream.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

Now Kenji was merely expecting to achieve Super Saya-jin, but he had no idea of what would happen to him. His body received a slight bulk in his torso and his lower half. All while a familiar tune played. Now everyone couldn't pin what the tune except for Leo. He knew that tune and he realized he was screwed. In that scream, a bright shining golden light blinding like them for a moment. And by the time, their eyes cleared. Standing there was a Kenji, but he wasn't the same guy. Kenji's golden hair become longer and rigid and stood up. And there were the spark emanating on his body.

Kenji had transformed into Super Saya-jin 2, but the worst part of it was he thought he reached Super Saya-jin 1. He had no idea he skipped the first form. His eye opened showing everyone a face of pure unadulterated rage.

"Death awaits." Kenji said quietly.

Leo fell to his knees pleaded for Kenji not to kill him, powering down involuntary in the process. Leo had burnt out all his energy on giving Kenji what he wanted. Leo had forgotten why his sister lost to the Blackthorn matriarch and patriarch in the first place, and he was going to pay for it. Leo looked at Kenji as he walked towards him. Leo thought about his situation and he had a look of anger.

"How dare this brat use me to make himself strong? He won't…he won't WIN!" He screamed out in his thoughts.

Powering back into Ultra Super Saya-jin with new resolve, he pelted Kenji with a barrage of ki blasts. However, Kenji was walking through it casually like it didn't faze him. Kenji cleared the smokescreen made up from the blasts scaring Leo.

" **Why…why WON'T YOU DIE, BLACKBASTARD!** " Leo screeched before receiving a punch to the face sending him into the ground.

"You should have learned your lesson, the first time." Kenji said looking down on his fellow Saya-jin.

"What lesson?" Leo said weakly.

"Don't butcher our family name and **DON'T FUCK** with the Blackthorn family!" Kenji screamed kicking Leo into the air.

Kenji zipped up and delivered the finisher. A sickening crunch and a bloody scream was formed from Leo when Kenji broke the man's spine. Leo's limp body crashed into the dirt, his body returning to his weakened base form blood seeping all over the ground. Kenji landed beside him with an outstretched hand fully intent on finishing the job. You'd except someone to stop him and tell him it was wrong to kill him. However, his cohorts encouraged him to do it yelling to end his life. Mindi and Macy could have stopped him, but after what he did, Macy was calling for his death too!

"Please spare me, I can tell you secrets of your bloodline! The real reason the council fears you!" Leo pleaded.

"Don't bother with him. Allison stole those documents so we can tell you what these guy hid from you." Macy said sealing Leo's fate.

Now Leo had no idea those were stolen, if he had known, he would have immediately killed him. For those documents were not meant to be available to all the other warpers. The information would not only expose past crimes, but make the Blackthorn look better by comparison.

"Give me the files." Kenji said to her.

Macy brought to him and Kenji had them scanned with BlackTab. What he said next stunned the BlackTab's A.I.

"Post this out to every reality warper's news station out and to all the other BlackTabs…." Kenji commanded before the A.I. interrupted him with, "Master Kenji, if you do this, you'll put yourself and your allies in danger! Your family could be at risk as well!"

"You didn't let me finish. That's why I want you to stamp it with Leo's DNA. Make it look like he leaked the information to the worlds. But before you do that, send it to the other BlackTabs." Kenji remarked.

The BlackTab did so and then grew metallic limb climbing up to Leo. It used one of the limbs to stab an open wound of Leo's. Taking his DNA, it made the stamp on the online file and sent it out to the public.

"You think you're some kind of hero?" Leo asked.

Kenji put his foot on his head and said to the fallen Saya-jin, "No, I don't. I'm an anti-hero. And don't worry, I'll repay your family for what you've done."

"You stay the hell away from my family!" Leo threatened.

Kenji crushed his head under his heel silencing Leo once and all. A member of the Frost family fell that day and no one shed a tear for him.

"And Kenji wins with a fatality!" Jillian cheered to him.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

I had to laugh at Jillian's words for once, and then I let my team grave rob the others before I blew up the bodies. I returned to my base form completely drained. I also had a closer look at the documents and all I could say is damn. When Mom and Dad find out, the Council is going to have to answer. Hell when this "Curt Powers" guy finds out about this shit, he's definitely going to want to strangle them. Fellow reality warpers will definitely call them out for hypocrisy on their own law of neutrality on matters of spying on the Powers family and suppressing information of my family's alien heritage. As for Macy and her team, I fixed their spaceship and the three quickly took off thanking us for saving them. It was then I thought of a team name.

"Hey Meg, what do you think of calling us the **Outsiders**?" I asked her.

"I like it. Fits with the motif of being on the grey line." Meg said trying on Crystal's boots. "So we're calling ourselves **Kenji and the Outsiders**."

"I think that's taken, Kenji." Brian pointed out.

I proceeded to confirm that by looking it up…and DC had a team called the Outsiders. I looked at Brian with a gaze of indifference.

"Screw DC! We're calling ourselves the Outsiders!" I said sparking approval from Stewie, Lana, and Meg.

"Marvel was better…." Jillian said with a nod.

"No….Civil War 2 still sucks as bad as the first one." I pointed out. "And when we get the chance, we're going to kill Carol Danvers."

Either way, after all of this, I wasn't really in the mood for hunting distortions at the moment. I really wanted to sleep. I was completely drained due to skipping State One and going to State Two straight away. Secondly, all this "Endurion" stuff was a load to swallow. While I did a good thing by exposing the council, I wound opening a can of worms. It was both a blessing and a horrible curse.

* * *

-(Line Break)-

* * *

All over the 'verses, every Reality Warper News Network got their hands on this story and being the people they were gleefully decided to air some of it uncensored. Let's just say, reactions were mixed.

* * *

-4th Dimension

"No way in hell!" Chronoa said on the video screen.

The Council was desperate for the Supreme Kai of Time's favor due to the lessened flux of warpers from Time Patroller. Jeremy hated going to the branch of the Dragon World where Frieza was still around to get scouters and armor for they were too expensive. Despite that, Jeremy did legitimately want to make things right with Chornoa. Rebecca was another story. Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk had taken a sick day just to avoid this.

"Please, Supreme Kai of Time, consider. We'll pay well for your imports to us, please!" Jeremy pleaded.

"I would be willing to consider an alliance under some terms." She remarked coldly to Jeremy.

Despite his flaws and faults, he generally did respect her. So he was willing to comply, but Rebecca wasn't so willing.

"And when can you make terms with us, Chronoa?" Rebecca said putting out her cigarette.

Before she could reply, one of the guards for the Order burst into room in a panic and on the other side Trunks came for Chronoa. Both were alerted of the leak with the news.

 _"This is Asuka Miza, ace reporter for Reality Warper News Network, reporting a humongous leak of information revealing some shady dealings by the Order of Reality."_

Rebecca wasn't concerned, but Jeremy started to sweat profusely. He was hoping it wasn't important.

 _"Endurion Population Control among with two other sub-documents were sent out to every news network and every device reality warpers use. From what we can gather, it was sent out from a BlackTab but not by a Blackthorn, but by Order's High Commander, Leo Frost."_

Jeremy's jaw smashed into the ground in complete terror. He could deal with the leak of any of those documents. The ones pinning Rebecca to some dealings in the 34th Universe involving the sex acrade, the ones where Bat-Mite was illegally selling Batsuits, Batmobiles, and Batweapons. But this was worse! Chronoa was shocked at what the council had done. Spy programs and repressing information from the Blackthorns basically shot down any chance of Chronoa wanting to ally at all with them. She hung up on him and Jeremy couldn't be mad at her. He was wondering how did those document leave the building. Rebecca was still being the indifference person she was asking what was the big deal. Jeremy grabbed the woman by her neck for his control on his anger was slipping.

"First off, if Akira and Kaneda find out that we were hiding shit about their heritage and spying on their fellow Endurions, we can consider ourselves freaking dead men!" Jeremy said in a panic. "And I don't think Curt Powers will take kindly to us on the fact that we had spies on him since the beginning of his career."

"It's not like they are going to kill us. They need us to keep the order whether they like it or not." Rebecca said confidently.

"I would agree, but what's stopping Akira from teaming up with Chronoa and Curt Powers and overthrowing us! Or if our fellow warpers do that! Right now, we don't look good!" Jeremy said getting more and more upset.

Then another guard came in and stated security footage revealed that Allison stole the documents. Jeremy threw said guard into a rolling chair and pushed him out of the room.

"What's next?!" Jeremy screaming.

Rebecca got an alert on her communicator and checked it out. Her smile fell.

"Uh…Leo's dead. So's Ginji, Crystal, and that topless warrior girl. We can't confirm where they were killed. We can confirm Macy killed the two women. The other two, we can't. " Rebecca stated.

Jeremy turned blue for he wasn't an idiot. He had a feeling that a Blackthorn killed Leo. He won't assume the evil Blackthorn, but he was nowhere near the areas of space Leo was chasing the Space Rangers. Jeremy dropped Rebecca and proceeded to walk downstairs to ground level. He got into his space cruiser and flew for the 34th Universe. He was going to need the relief he could get…and he made a phone call to a hotel chain there.

 _"Yeah it's me...have a hotel room with Lauren Taylor**, Mey Mey**, Inkette**, Queen Cloudia, and Posion in it. I need stress relief."_

* * *

-Beyond Time and Space, the Void.

There is a place beyond time and space that humans of Earth Prime reach in their dreams briefly, a void of endless opportunity. This was where two beings were able to ascend to this void wide awake. A man and a woman meditating. Here, the two were capable of using their full warping power as 10th level warpers could.

The woman was one of African/Japanese descent obvious in her skin tone which was close to Ryker's tone. She stood six foot-five towering over most women. This was due to her Saya-jin mutation in her genetics. Her build was purely athletic and amazon with well-defined abs and muscles but still having the feminine charms. Her bust was about comparable to Ivy Valentine and Black Orchid's. Her eye color shifted from color to color, but she tended to keep them a fierce blue. Her long black hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Despite her being a mother and in her 40's (which is debatable because of the mutations), it didn't hamper her style of dress. She wore a black blazer had an orange flame pattern along the bottom and on the edge of the right sleeve, a grey shirt that bared her muscled midriff, and black low-rider jeans that had the same pattern on the left leg. Her grey shirt had the kanji for Black on it. This was Genevieve Farah Vega Blackthorn, the matriarch of the Blackthorn family.

The man next to her looked similar to Ryker. He had a similar look except his skin was lightly tanned skin (a lot like Kenji). His Endurion blood allowed him to endure and became a tough man of the galaxy. He wore his hair somewhat spiked and had light stubble on his face giving him a mature roguish look. His build was of a hardened fighter. Despite being a father, he wasn't hampered in his style of dress. He wore a long, open onyx black coat closed on his waist and is held by a white sash, in which his lone katana was tucked. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his grey haramaki underneath the coat. He stood at 6'1'' He was Akira Tangen Blackthorn, the patriarch of the Blackthorn (of his kids), and twin brother to Kaneda Blackthorn. The married pair both wore wedding rings.

In this zone, they can observe multiple things at once. They knew Kenji pulled this stunt.

"So it seems Kenji's got the most guts so far. He exposed not only the truth, but eliminated that Frost pest. He's even formed his own little team." Genevieve said gushing. "Leo was quite strong but in the days."

"It's too bad, he grew so weak. He grew complacent with Ultra Super Saya-jin." Akira said seriously. "But I will give Kenji credit for using his head despite being on Super Saya-jin 2."

"What about Leiko, though? She's still planning to attack Ryker." Genevieve said a bit worried.

"Well she's not aware of news outbreak which might work in Ryker's favor. Plus, Ryker has to fight her. I have faith in him that he could win." Akira said confidently.

Genevieve nodded and said, "What about Curt Powers though?"

"I must admit, it's bittersweet finding out. This means the Blackthorn family is under the ruling Power family. We're technically subject of Prince Curt and his mother Queen Lila." Akira said with a sigh. "It's time we paid them a visit."

"Are you actually planning to overthrow the council?" Genevieve asked surprised by Akira wanted to go after Curt.

"No. For once, those council pricks are right. The law of neutrality works, but the issue is that their bending to their advantage. It's not helping that they don't even put limits on their guards. I don't want to take over the council, but I want an alliance with the Power family." Akira said to her, "I want to assure my kids' safety from the Council."

"And what about Jōshō?" Genevieve asked him.

Both saw his rise to evil, and had mixed feelings on it. They were both disgusted by the fact the idea the council even thought to use Jōshō to clip their children.

"All warpers are bound to the law of neutrality. Besides the worlds he ridded weren't exactly worth anything. So we leave him alone for now. But if he comes after our kids, we end him and his crew." Akira said to his wife. "And I don't care if Kaneda tries to stop me."

The two vanished out of the zone heading off for the parts of space where true strange things lie. Curt Powers would hear of this news, but that's another story. And Jōshō would hear of this as well, but he was also another story to come.

* * *

( **A/N: Surprise! Today, 9/11/16, marks my 19th birthday! To here's my surprise, a complete expansion on Project Blackthorn along with the pieces of my old trilogy, the Power Trilogies. I must admit that this was a tough one to write, but a fun one. So allow me to explain some things that Macy said:)**

 **(A/N:* - Onega Gigas was the main antagonist in the second part of the old trilogy, the Alternate Tales of Rocket. The council would have lost contact with most of their spies during the wasteland wars. )**

 **(A/N:Macy's backstory is fully told in my remake of the first part of the trilogy, "Power Trip". I will definitely do to expand on who was the spy and on how this affects the final part of the trilogy, "Ultimate Fist: The Blade Sagas". I might return to it, and if I do, I might move them here. )**

 **(A/N: And for those expecting Molly, she's next chapter. They will switch between Kenji and Molly. Even chapters will be Molly-centric and odd will be Kenji-centric.)**

 **(A/N: Update, I fixed up the grammar and added on more on the story here and there. Also ** means it's an OC of someone else's that you should look up.)**


	2. Farmer's Fields in a Special Hell

**Within The Twilight**

 **Kenji Arc 3**

* * *

 **(A/N: Now for what you've been all waiting for. The Molly chapter. Well allow me to say that looking over the bios given to me by Monkeycheese and going over the "canon" pictures that he's done. I can literally say that I can only root for four characters out the whole cast (not counting Angie), Molly, Evey D, Dana, and Maya. I couldn't sympathize with the others. So putting them into writing perspective wasn't too hard, because this is a major deconstruction of it as a whole. However, I will only mostly focus on Molly, Dana, and Evey D.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Farmer's Fields is a Special Kind of Hell**

* * *

(A/N: A huge warning, this will delve into really **uncomfortable and taboo** subjects that even I don't condone. You were warned….you were warned.)

* * *

Molly Milcher was what many called a woobie. But that's only scratching the surface. She was a chew toy for the town of Farmer's Fields. It seemed nice on the outside, but in the inside lie waste to rampant corruption, greed, lust, and incest to scare away the most hardened of people. It was a hidden hive of scum and villainy and Molly was one of the few white sheep. As usual, she was tied naked to a pole for shits and giggles. This time was different, she was freed and saved from further embarrassment. A strange young man had come to save her. Sadly, Molly knew she could immediately trust him. He covered with her a cloak and even got her a new outfit to replace. He introduced himself as Jerome Shinji Jase as he was walking her home.

"I actually moved in town a month ago, but I haven't really gone out to socialize." He admitted.

"I don't really blame you." Molly admitted.

"These people are hypocritical as they are crooked. They insult your body yet their happy to have you naked to a pole. It hurts to see a pretty young lady being the town punching bag." Jerome remarked being assuring.

Molly had had thought of hypocrisy at the back mind, but Jerome brought to the forefront. Molly couldn't help but feel warm over his kindness, but had a bit of fear over those eyes of crimson. He embodied tall, dark, and handsome to her. He towered at six foot one over her five foot seven.

* * *

((A/N: I'm guessing her height, Monkeycheese didn't give a height for her.))

* * *

Molly was dropped off at home with Jerome going on his way saying he'd see her around. She was glad for the saving because coming home naked would have result in her mom scolding her or her dad trying to "punish" her. Coming inside, her father wouldn't home to her relief. Her mother was drunk, in her underwear, and passed out on the couch. Coming closer, Molly found an empty bottle of cheap wine on the floor and spunk all over her face indicating one of two things. Not wanting to find out, Molly scurried up to her room before she woke up. In the safety of her room, Molly broke down on her bed. She looked over at herself in the full length mirror and Jerome's words played in her head.

"I can't believe this. I trust that guy I met for a few moments more than my parents and my so-called friend." Molly said to herself gazing over to her photo of her and her best friend Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was Molly's best friend and they were close. However, Molly originally wasn't aware that Gabrielle was into girls and hot for Molly. She played off her close hugs as a close friend thing. But Molly slowly realized Gabrielle was attracted to her. However, Molly never confronted her on it because she was the one of the few people who didn't treat her crap. Her groping and molesting didn't make Molly upset, but it made Molly depressed and angry. It really dawned on her that the only people who didn't crap into her cereal where was amorous best friend and a drug addict. She couldn't help, but feel something had to off with it. What was this guy, a murderer? She had to find out, so she decided to spend time with him tomorrow.

The next day was a typical painful day for Molly. She didn't complain about her mom's horrid cooking, or her behind being groped by her father. She was numb to it, so she wordlessly headed on to school. School was a nightmare for the seventeen-year-old and it was something she constantly prayed on to get better. It didn't. As she trudged into school, she was pantsed by Charlotte and pushed into the ground.

"Watch it, cow." Charlotte said mockingly headed into the building. " **Filth like you should just drop dead**."

That was new for Molly, but not the feeling of Charlotte's perverted brother smacking Molly's behind leaving a nasty mark. Christopher Cross was the sole embodiment on what the unholy corruption of this town can do. Being rich, he's always spying, groping, or molesting anything with a set of tits. Molly knew the many time he cornered her and forced her to do things she didn't want to talk about. He did this to Gabrielle and every girl in school to the point where they barely react. Rumors fly he's screwing his mother and sister, but nobody can confirm it. Molly could only hope Christopher will pester another girl today. She went on with the school day. Classes went without issue, but things went sour at lunch. Molly had just finished a burger after being hungry all morning. Before she knew what hit her, a lunch tray smacked Molly across the face sending her to the ground spilling milk all over her face. The person who smacked her…. Noelle Kaur, Charlotte's best friend. Noelle was betrothed to someone back in India and hated that her future was decided. Noelle wanted to be free to decide her destiny, but she wasn't. So she took it out on Molly whenever she was in a sour mood.

"Of course, Gabrielle doesn't even warn me she's coming. Evey's stoned, but what's your excuse?" Molly thought.

Before Molly said anything, Noelle stomped on her face. Nobody stopped her from beating Molly senseless, but they did whip their phones out. Social media would be ablaze. Molly would wake up in the nurse's office….like she does every other week. The nurse was too busy doing lines of cocaine to notice Molly get up and leave. Days like this, she really wanted to punch Evey D for selling every drug on the planet.

The rest of the day went smoothly and after school there was cheerleading/football practice. Now practice was only time of day where Charlotte wasn't a bully to Molly. Charlotte needed Molly and Gabrielle in the team for the sake of Charlotte's desperate ego and the team being quite small. And then Molly saw someone she hoped to visit later. Jerome had shown up wearing a black windbreaker jacket, matching track pants, and expensive running shoes. He showed up to offer some support and Molly was happy to see him again. Charlotte and everyone else took note of the new guy and was surprised to see Molly talking to him.

"Who's this spook?" Charlotte said coldly. "And why's he talking to Molly?"

One of the football players came up, a tank of a teenager, said, "That's the guy with the sword that freed Molly."

That's when Charlotte recognized him and saw this as a good thing. For one thing, she could have Ronald all to himself. So practice went on.

* * *

 **Evey D**

Evey D wasn't at cheerleading practice because she was attending to another issue with her father. Principal Roberts was a man that made all men look bad. Considering he abused everyone around him, it didn't get his rocks off as much as the "forbidden fruit" that was his daughter. Incest was pretty much was common in this town due to its dark and disgusting history. Having Evey over his desk at his girth's mercy, he knew no sweeter pleasure. Evey D was another story. All she wanted was to pleasure her father, but that wore thin. She needed to be completely tripping balls to go through with it. Like Molly, she was falling apart inside. However, being on drugs can only slow that pain for so long.

* * *

Practice was still going on, but Molly was planning on going early. So she headed to the locker room to shower and change, but she couldn't exactly prepare herself on what happened next. She was unaware she was being watched like a piece of meat. Molly was the midst on putting her underwear on when **he** made his presence known. Molly jumped back.

"Christopher?" She screeched. "This is the girl's locker room!"

"I know, and I don't care." He said lustfully.

Molly could see he wasn't wearing pants and sporting an throbbing erection. Drool seeped from his mouth and the look in his face was predatory. Molly backed up into the wall, but someone else joined Christopher. Molly's heart sank. The obsessive nerd, Jamie showed up with a video camera in hand.

"Jamie, what are you doing?!" Molly yelled keeping a grip on her towel.

"Recording as Christopher paid me." He said plainly. "I'm so going to enjoy this. Just remember Christopher, I get her black cherry."

"A deal is a deal." Christopher said walking up to Molly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"But…but I'm saving myself for marriage!" Molly said desperately. "I'll do anything else, just not that!"

 **WHAP**! Molly was slapped and fell to the floor due to Christopher and he towered over her. He didn't care and Molly knew her words were pointless. He wrestled the towel off her exposing her body to him and she pleaded with him to reconsider.

"This is going to be sweeter than Charlotte's narrow body!" He stated looking at Molly's full-formed body with desire.

He forced her legs apart and Molly closed her eyes just hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Then she said what sounding like choking. She opened her eyes to find Jerome holding Christopher by his neck in one hand. Jamie was still recording.

"Molly, are you all right?" He asked. "I sensed you were in distress."

Molly could see Jerome was aroused by her nude form but was trying to look away out of respect. Molly nodded and hurriedly got dressed. Jerome returned his attention to the would-be rapist.

"You're in the girls' locker rooms without pants attempting to rape a young woman. What's stopping me from beating you into the dirt?" Jerome said with fury hidden under his calm tone.

" **Please, I'm rich. I can do whatever I want. If I wanna molest my sister or my classmate, I can and will. What's some negro going to do to stop me? No wait, I mean ni** -" Christopher said smugly until Jerome smashed his head into the wall.

All his life, he thought was invincible and above the law and/or common decency. He didn't care of the lives he ruined. He was an uncaring hedonist that even his sister despised. But he made a fatal error. He never realized he'd push too far and that he'd pay for it dearly. As his head was stuck in the wall, Jerome walked over to Jamie. Jerome's aura was flaring red and his fangs grew visible. Jamie had the camera down because he was too terrified to record. Molly was watching this but with a rush of relief.

"The camera." Jerome said to Jamie. "Now!"

Jamie gave it up without a fight, and Jerome handed to Molly telling her to hold into it. Jamie ran for his life, and Jerome pulled Christopher's head out the hole he was in. Bit of concretes dug in his face and blood poured from his forehand. He gazed into Jerome's crimson eyes and he found no fear in them. Instead, he found barely restrained murderous rage.

Outside on the field, the Cross mother, Nora was handing out snacks to the teams along with Ms. Greene. They had no idea what was happened, but that was about to change. A finger tapped Nora on her shoulder, and she turned to see Jerome.

"I haven't seen you around…are you new in town?" Nora asked sweetly.

"Yes, but I arrived in his town a month ago." Jerome said trying to hide the anger in his tone. "But another matter. What would you say if I found your son without his pants entering the girls' locker room attempting to sexual assault a cheerleader?"

At the mention of that, the cheerleaders went quiet and blue faced. Charlotte remembered Molly went to change.

"I'd say that's insane." Nora said laughing it off. "Besides, boys will be boys."

She was shutting what he said, and Jerome's eye twitched. Even Charlotte was shaking at this, at the fact that her brother victimized another person. Charlotte was hiding a dark secret. The reason why she was a mess when it came to sexuality was because she was her brother's first. She was forced one night by him and she was never able to fully forget that night. Nora didn't listen and her father wasn't concerned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jerome yelled in his head. "I guess I gotta do shit the hard way."

Jerome walked away, and Ms. Greene looked incessantly worried. Ms. Greene asked if her son was in the area, and she responded cheerily that he volunteered to clean the girls' locker room while they were at practice. Before anything could say anything, Jamie ran by aptly terrified.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Noelle asked.

"That…black guy. He's….a monster!" Jamie said sweating heavily.

"That's not a nice thing to say. Just because he's black doesn't make him a monster." Ms. Greene said to the nerd.

"No, it's not cause he's black! Chris called him the n-word and Jerome smashed his face into a concrete wall!" Jamie said. "If he asks, I wasn't here!"

He ran for his life and Nora still laughed it off completely fazing it out of her mind. She could faze out words, but she couldn't faze seeing this. Jerome came back dragging the beaten pants-less Christopher and threw him into the ground in front of Nora and the others. This time, Jerome made no effort to hide the amount of rage in his face. Behind him was Molly who was sporting a dark look for the first time in forever. Molly's glare sharpened on Gabrielle, who smartly backed away with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"I don't know what disgusts me more. You or your son. Your shit son just tried to rape my friend, and since you don't give a shit." Jerome said producing a switchblade.

This switchblade was a special one. It was an elemental switchblade that could switch between fire, ice, and electricity. It was a gift from his ever absent parents.

"Flame." Jerome said as his switchblade glowed bright red.

Flipping Christopher on his back and in front of all of them, he craved the word, " _ **FUCKTARD**_ " on Christopher's forehead. The knife's tip burned Christopher's head and screamed for his life. Molly merely watched on, but kept up her glare. Nora's eyes widen as the horrid word was burned into her child's flesh. Finishing his handiwork, he grabbed Nora by the collar and said, "Here's your reminder to tell your son not fuck with me or my friends. Ever!"

He released her and Molly threw Charlotte her cheerleader uniform in Charlotte's face.

"I quit." Molly said with added venom.

"You damn cow, you can't qui-"Charlotte said before Molly backhanded her.

For the first time in ever, Molly fought back and Charlotte rubbed her face completely bewildered. Molly turned to face her and Charlotte backed away from her sharp blue eyes.

"I'm done with this team, I'm done with you, and I'm done with this town. I've been nothing but the nice girl around here. I just wanted to make this place better, but you continued to **SHIT** and **SHIT** on me! All because of what? To make your feel better after your brother popped your cherry. I bet you told him to rape me for petty revenge." Molly fumed.

Now Molly was wrong on that regard, but was too consumed with rage. Jerome would have said something now, but preferred to wait later.

"Molly, I would n-" Charlotte stutter before Molly cut her off.

"Save it!" Molly yelled before turning to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle felt she could burst into flames from Molly's glare and was soaked in sweat and arousal.

"You have some gall, you know that. I know you have it for me. I know about the stunts you pulled! I let slide but not anymore. You chose lust and desire over your friendship, and you'll pay for it. I never want you near me or my house." Molly said to her. "I'm out of here."

Molly and Jerome walked away the field leaving the group stunned. Only Ms. Greene was impressed with Molly's display. Then Noelle kicked Christopher in the nuts to which she said he touched her yesterday. Nora wasn't doing so hot. She was hyperventilating staring at the word craved into his head because he couldn't ignore it. It stared at her and Nora become frenzied. Tearing her sweater off from the part Jerome held her, she rolled around the showers clearly thinking it was a spa. Charlotte and Ms. Greene had to call for an ambulance for both Nora and Christopher. People dispersed with a new realization, " **Molly is no longer a doormat.** " Gabrielle had another thought in her mind, one of guilt. She felt terrible for what she did, but she was fighting her desire and feelings for Molly. The look on her mother's face didn't help ease her conscience. This time, there would be **no status quo** to save them.

Down the streets of Farmer's Fields, Jerome and Molly were walking in silence. Both had a lot on their minds, but Molly broke the silence.

"Thanks Shinji, I owe you a huge one." Molly remarked. "If it wasn't you, I'd be…."

Molly cut herself off still reeling from the memory, and Jerome put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no issue. Let's hope time will heal your emotional wounds." He said reassuringly.

"Consider all that's happened to me, would be soon. If anything, that horrid event would rank number 10 on the worst things to happen to me." Molly said with a sigh. "And I can't believe I swore and stood up for myself. Felt great."

"I'm glad you're getting better already." Jerome enthused. "Just take it easy. I doubt anyone will want to mess with you now."

Molly didn't bring up her parents who were still an issue to her. They stopped in front of her house, and Jerome was about to head out when Molly stopped him. He was off-caught with a surprise smooch from Molly before she entered her home. Jerome proceeded to walk home with a spring of help glad for his powers helping to save someone.

Molly returned home to find her parents arguing and it seemed like meek doormat returned to a degree. They didn't notice her at first until she was walking up the stairs.

"Sweetheart, you're home. How was practice?" Grace said coldly.

Molly could now feel the ice in her voice, and Molly would have said nothing. However, she chose to spoke to keep up the charade for now.

"Just fine…I just need some sleep." Molly said faking her sweetness.

Molly trudged to her room and David feel something was off about his daughter for the moment. But he soon forgot remembering that her eighteenth birthday was soon and he had a "special gift" for her. He grinned evilly internally, but Grace knew he was up to something. The thought died when she cracked open a bottle of wine. Soon enough, Molly was barely asleep and Grace entered her room drunk. Molly was hoping she wasn't going to violate her again, but she crashed on a chair watching Molly sleep.

"Soon…. that 18th birthday comes…I'll finally be rid of you and I can leave this shithole of the town. I hope your father gives you "his present" good because it'll be the last thing you'll get from him because I toss your tubby ass out." Grace said with a sneer.

She no idea Molly was awake and listening the entire time. Grace stumbled out of the room off in search for another bottle leaving Molly to think of what the hell is her father planning. However, she wasn't the only one with daddy issues at the moment.

* * *

 **Evey D**

Evey D was wandering the streets looking completely destroyed and disheveled. After ten rounds with her father, she slipped out of his grasp when he passed out. She induced herself to a gallon of LSD out of a literal milk jug just to try and forget it. She didn't want to be her father's sex toy. She wanted to open her own cannabis store and get away from this town. However, her father had her by the uterus. So she wandered the streets hoping either to forget or die from an overdose. She welcomed either one as she walked into a part of Farmer's Fields she wasn't familiar with. She gazed up seeing a mansion that was strangely a Japanese styled home that was gated. Inside the gates were fox and kitsunes much to Evey's confusion.

"Foxes?" Evey said as her eyes felt heavy.

She was seeing her father holding her by her neck choking the life out of her with colors distorting and the world falling apart around her. Evey D collapsed to the ground, the LSD draining her body's functionality. She would have been done for….

One kitsune saw her and went for one of the servants. Now the servants and maid were an odd bunch. Some were 5th level reality warpers, characters from worlds in the media spectrum that were ravaged, regular people taken along from other Earth-replicas, or kitsune yokai following Ktiami. They all hated Mr. and Mrs. Jase, but they stayed for their son, Jerome. They basically left the servants and maids to raise him which they didn't mind. They loved the kid like their own and he grew be cold yet kindhearted to all of them. He valued them to the point where he was the one giving them raises and vacations. Kasumi was one of the kitsune yokai Kitami roped (or for a better term forced) to work with her. The kitsune dragged Kasumi to the street where they saw the fading Evey D.

Evey D could only weakly look up to see a beautiful woman of East Asian descent that was petite in body (think Ino from Naruto). She had dark rust-colored hair with warm brown eyes. She also had fox ears and a pair of fox tails coming out of her yakama.

"Are you the Grim Reaper?" Evey D asked weakly before she slipped out of consciousness.

"I can't have you die." Kasumi said throwing Evey D's unconscious body over her shoulder. "But I feel you're fading."

She carried the drug user inside the mansion unbeknownst to a certain heir. Jerome was making cookies with one of the maids. This maid was in her mid-30's of Latino descent being quite thick with motherly curves. She had lightly brown skin with a short black bob haircut with bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue. Of course, she wore the typical maid outfit. This was Rosa and she was basically Jerome's second mother (or step-mom). She took care of him since she was a teenager. The two were finishing up the cookies when they were told of what Kasumi found. Coming into the guest, Jerome recognized Evey D.

"I know her. That's Evey D, the woman who's practically a drug kingpin here. From what I've heard, she could get you any kind of drug." Jerome said looking at the sleeping Evey. "I'm doing to bet overdosing on her own product."

"I hope not." One of the butlers remarked. "She gives quality products."

Jerome turned to the butler and asked, "It better be weed because that's the only drug that's legal."

The butler started act nervous and responded, "Of course. Weed…it's not I was doing coke of your mother's and Rose's used underwear."

Jerome balked at hearing that and Rose dragged the panty purloiner outside to "teach him a lesson". Jerome laid a hand on her head using his sensor type abilities to delve into her mind. Being a mix of a chakra and a ki user lead him to form his own ways of combat thanks to help from his help. Peering into her mind, he witnessed her past of her losing her mother and her father's corruption. Jerome felt bad for Evey and then he witnesses Evey's "relationship" with her father. Jerome knew Molly had it bad, but Evey D might be worse. He released his hand and the first thing he did was ask Kasumi for a bucket. She fulfilled his request and returned with a bucket. They asked why he wanted a bucket. Jerome then puked violently into the bucket.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone in this town?!" Jerome raged.

His ears turned to fox-like and his tails were starting to show, and this worried the servants. Especially Kasumi. Then another kitsune yokai entered the room. She was a fair-skinned, slender, curvaceous and very well endowed woman who around Grace's height. Strangely, she was similar to Grace in looks with the exception of looking more youthful and the toned body. Even the hairdo was similar to Grace, however this woman was a strawberry blonde. Her eyes were an icy blue and she had the fox-likes of a kitsune yokai. She also wore a yakama, albeit a lot more casual to show off more cleavage. This was Haruka, Jerome's second teacher next to Kasumi.

"Jerome, what's got you raged up? I sensed your killing intent…and why is Evey D here?" She said pointing to Evey D.

"She wound her here overdosing on LSD, and we were just healing her. Jerome took to looking in her thoughts, but puked in a bucket afterwards." Kasumi said seriously.

"You know her?" Rose asked walking in after leaving a certain butler at the mercy of the foxes and kitsunes.

"Of course, she sells good weed." Haruka said with a hearty laugh.

Jerome groaned, but he knew Haruka. She was a wild woman despite being under his mother's mercy. It didn't help she saw Anko Mitarashi as her role model to the point of emulating her at times.

"Well I looked into her memories, and I've seen the fact that her father is a perverted piece of shit. He's been molesting her since she became a teenager." Jerome said pacing in an attempt to calm down. "From her memories alone, I can call this town the cesspool of America. New Jersey has more standards than this one freaking town."

They could see that Jerome was flaring with his prominent red aura, but Jerome managed to calm herself. His tails vanished and his ears returned to their previous state. Evey D began to wake up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Evey D said as her head started to clear. "What happened to my drug fuel haze?"

"We fixed that though our healing techniques. Evey D, I have no intention of letting you die." Jerome remarked walking up to her.

Evey D broke down crying, but they weren't tear of joy.

"Why save me? What worth am I? I'm twenty yet I'm stuck in high school stuck by my neck in this shithole of a town. All I've been good for being my father's cocksleeve and peddling drugs to pay for his expenses." Evey D bawled. "Why couldn't you just let me d-"

Jerome had slapped Evey upside her head and said, "Because suicide is no way to escape the pain. Considering unless it's a heroic sacrifice, it's a one-way ticket to hell."

Jerome looked at Evey D and couldn't help but gaze into those hurt eyes of hers. Jerome apologized for hitting her, but Evey D insisted it was no issue.

"I still had questions. How did you and your people heal me? Where am I? And, who importantly, who are you?" Evey D said taking in her surroundings.

Jerome asked for his family of servant to leave him both alone to which they complied. Haruka helped herself to Evey's stash of weed before leaving.

"Evey, I can explain to you, but I only ask you keep this between us." Jerome said taking a seat.

Evey nodded taking a seat next to him.

"We were able to heal you because we all (or at least most of us) carry abilities beyond human ability. Basically, we all have powers." Jerome said a bit nervously. "We merely give some ki in your body to heal your body."

"So you guys are space aliens?" Evey asked.

"Well, some of the servants are. I'm another story, I'm half-fox hanyou." Jerome remarked.

Evey was skeptical, until Jerome revealed his fox ears and tails.

"You see, I keep them hidden with jutsu." Jerome said.

"Oh…my…gosh, you look so cute!" Evey D said lunging at Jerome.

Evey D was on top of Jerome feeling up his ears while Jerome got a face full of Evey's bust. While he was squirming, Evey felt something hard poke her behind. Only then, Evey got off him clearly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't to mean to…just wow, you're packing heat." Evey said gawking at his lower body.

"Yeah, don't be." Jerome said getting up. "But a little warning next time."

With that, came a bit of laughter from the two.

"But, in all seriousness, thanks for saving me." Evey D remarked.

"It's only the right thing to do. But I wouldn't call myself a hero, though." Jerome said as he returned to his "human" form.

"Well I think..." Evey D said before pulling him into a surprise kiss. "you're quite the anti-hero."

Jerome was left stunned and dumb-founded.

"If you or your servants need a hook up, it's half off." Evey D said before pulling him close. "And if you want to take care of your raging stiffy, I'll gladly come by."

Jerome could only nod, as Evey D asked if he could do something about her father.

"I would kill him, but I prefer to torture horrible people first. What would you say if I could make something to screw with his sex drive? That way he won't be able to get it up." He remarked softly.

"That'd be great." Evey D beamed.

Jerome called for Rosa and asked her if she could make something to kill a man's sexual drive.

"Well if you want something instant, a good high-extract of mint mixed with some soy and estrogen could do the trick. But why do you want to kill your sex drive?" Rose asked in confusion.

"It's not for me. It's for Evey's father." Jerome said to which Rosa smirked.

"Well then, son. I'll get right on it. I'll add a little extra for the bastard. After this, he won't be getting it up for a long time." Rosa said before leaving them alone once again.

"Son?" Evey D asked in confusion.

"I don't really have a good relationship with my parents. They always ignored me and are always out blowing their cash from their jobs to barely work and mostly blow money on partying." Jerome said blankly.

"I'm so sorry." Evey D said to her.

"Don't be. Your situation is worse. I had servants who cared about me and raised me well. I don't any reason to complain, which is why I don't give a shit about them." Jerome said with a nod. "But enough brooding over crappy parents, how about I show you around?"

So Jerome gave Evey D a grand tour of the place glad he would be helping someone else from this accursed town. However, there was one more woman to help.

* * *

 **Dana Angel**

Dana Angel was known around town as the "Fallen Angel" and there was good reason. She was the most withdrawn of the town and kept to herself. She embodied counter culture to the tee hating the mainstream (or at least what the town thought was mainstream). She told as tall as Charlotte with an ashen skin tone, black and purple hair, and figure a like a certain Hyuga. Unlike the others, she was fully aware of some of the darker dealing around town and it was the source of her rebellion. Despite being quite smart and independent, she was bound by this town. Unable to move forward to crappy luck and Charlotte's family screwing over the poor. Her mother, Mandy Angel was a successful businesswoman who worked with her own pharmaceutical company before the Cross family and before Dana was born. She had no idea her mother was wealthy at one point. However, the Cross family made along and Dr. Cross ruined Mandy's business with being double-crossed in more ways than one. Lawsuits and other underhanded tactics left her broke right before Dana was born. Nowadays, she was a deadbeat consumed by her depression. Dana would spend most of her life working to pay for the necessities along with learning how to use her growing body to gain more cash. Her mother would wallow in her room being a useless emo which slowly killed her relationship with Dana. However, Dana had more reason to rebel. She already hated Charlotte for being spoiled and being wealthy, but one day she discovered her mother's horrible secret. Dana never knew her father, but coming across an old DNA test of her among her mother's things revealed something terrible.

 _She was_ _Dr. Cross's_ _illegitimate daughter._

This was what completely killed her relationship with her mother along with finding out she took a deal to keep her mouth shut in exchange for cash for an abortion (that she couldn't get due to a flat tire). This drove her down a path of self-loathing. While she had gotten her rage out of Charlotte, she was careful not to be caught. The only time she was caught, she was stripped and tied to a pole. Nowadays, she worked as a delivery girl for various restaurants working her ass off for rent money. She'd make extra flashing the girls to customers, but that was as far as she went. She didn't want to go any further clinging onto what little standards she had left. She was as her pizza job waiting to make another delivery. Her boss gave her the address and the pizza and she was off to deliver. Now she didn't recognize the address or the area she was riding into. The dark streets didn't scare her however, but what caught her off guard was the destination. Here was this Japanese-styled mansion completely out of place and looking fairly recent.

"Whoever owns this place…. could definitely afford more than pizza. Hell, this place makes those Cross bastards look poor." Dana said to herself.

She shuddered at the memory of delivering to them due to the little shit Christopher and they became the one house she won't deliver to. She also noted the foxes and kitsunes roaming inside the garden and by the gates. The same one who found Evey D came up to the gate. This kitsune appeared to be a small adorable kitten-sized black fox with red eyes, a white marking on her forehead, and three tails. She's known as Tiana. Tiana looked up at Dana and Dana felt like this creature was staring into her soul.

"You're so creepy in a cute way." She said petting Tiana.

Tiana nuzzled Dana before scurrying off to retrieve the master of the house. Dana had to wait and saw Tiana returned with Jerome. Dana was again caught off-guard by this young man for she expected an older gentleman. What she didn't know was the kitsune passed on what she saw to Jerome.

"He owns this place. He's not bad…I wonder." Dana thought as he came up to her.

"I believe those are the three pepperoni pizzas I ordered." He asked.

"Yes, that'll be $24.60." Dana said blankly.

Jerome paid up and Dana figured she tried to offer the special service. Dana figured he had to be new in town.

"Y'know, I could offer you the special service for a few bucks extra." Dana teased.

She had said that so many times during her delivery. She was uncomfortable with it at first, but grew to get used to it. But he proceeded to give her a large roll of cash insisted that she didn't need to give him the special service.

"I can see it in your eyes that you really don't like to give the "special service"." Jerome mused to her. "Besides, all my parents are good for when they're not ignoring me is leaving me sums of money. You need that roll more than I do. And I didn't catch your name."

Dana was floored by his kindness especially by someone of wealth. She typically hated what the people with money did to the people like her. Yet, here he was giving her money to help her out. She was skeptical of him for doing so, but decided to accept it.

"Thanks. And it's Dana. Dana Angel." She said to him.

"Well, let's hope you drop by again. I've only been in this shithole of a town for a month and you're one of the few "real" people here." Jerome admitted perking Dana up a bit.

"So you hate this place too?" She said leaning against the gate. "Then why come?"

"Wasn't my choice. It was my parents. After neglecting me and leaving me to the servants to raise, they decided to plant me here in this town for safety precautions. All they care about is me being their freaking heir and keeping their damn energy under control." Jerome admitted a bit flustered as spilled to Dana. "This town….a town they didn't even bother to research. It's literally full of corruption and a community so rancid, Gotham would be a better place to live."

This got Dana to laugh at the fact he compared this town to Gotham. She looked him over and she couldn't help but intrigued by the purple hair and those crimson red eyes.

"Probably a dumb question, but is that your natural hair color?" Dana asked curiously.

"Of course, it is." Jerome pouted.

"Well this was odd, but I have more deliveries to make. Thanks for the cash." Dana remarked walking to her scooter.

"Come visit anytime. It's nice to someone who isn't an asshole here." Jerome said cheerfully.

"Damn it, I don't even want to leave. I really want to stay and get to know this guy. He's the only sane man around here. Plus, he is kinda hot with that wild purple hair of his." Dana thought. "I feel kind of guilty he just gave me all this money."

"Well I'll definitely so do, and pay you back with interest." Dana said with a wink as she took off on her scooter. "And you just might get the special service for free!"

Jerome's jaw was agape with that implication and as Dana drove away she couldn't believe she said that. She rode back and took the rest of the night off. She could afford too now. Arriving back at her apartment, she found her mother getting high of crack-cocaine using a crack pipe and a bong.

"The bitch can't afford to pay rent, but can pay for drugs." Dana thought as she went to her room.

Dana regrets letting her mother and Evey D hang out, she made a mental note to get her mom off drugs at any cost. Dana would drift into sleep wondering on what she could buy for herself for once. Sadly, she wouldn't get the chance…

* * *

 **Evey D**

Pizza with Jerome left Evey D in a great mood. She decided to head home much to her dismay. She did get the extract from Rosa at least. On her way home, he looked up on the sky thinking for the first time in forever on how to get away from this town.

"I can't keep doing this…." Evey D said to herself arriving home.

Of course, her father was waiting and not wearing pants. He was stroking himself to some photos he had of Ms. Greene. This was his blackmail photo to keep Ms. Greene from stepping out of her line. Quietly, she poured him a cup of his favorite liquor, whiskey, lacing it with the extract.

"Enjoy jacking off Daddy, this will be the last time you'll get an erection." Evey D said evilly.

She brought the drink to him and he downed with no issue. He went back to jerking it leaving Evey D to go up to sleep in peace for once.

* * *

Molly wound up having good dreams only to wake back up to need water. Creeping downstairs, she spotted her father, David, pleasuring himself on the easy chair. Molly would merely hide, but looking closer she saw she was using her panties to wrap around his shaft.

"Soon…the moment your 18th birthday comes; your ass is all mine. If I play my cards right, Grace'll even help me!" He said to himself lost in the ecstasy.

Molly rushed back into her room and locked the door. She was shaking and heaving heavy breathing. Memories of Christopher and locker room came back in full force. She held herself trying not to cry. But the memory slammed harder and memories of her father's past misdeeds came up to her. Despite the panic, a rising bout of determination came to keep them away.

"I need help…." Molly said to herself.

* * *

Her birthday was only a mere week away…7 days…168 hours…. 10,080 seconds. However, she was unaware that the town was being watched and not by Jerome. Back in the now abandoned Quahog, the Outsiders were observing the town through Kenji's BlackTab. (He spawned a TV to project it for all to see.)

"This town…it's **disgusts** me. I literally want to kill nearly every person there and smack Jerome's parents for dumping him here." Kenji said bitterly.

"And I thought Meg had it bad, she makes your life a paradise." Brian remarked.

Meg couldn't help but agree.

" **Fuck this town! Fuck it's people! And to hell whoever spawned this horror!** " Stewie raged.

"Can I even complain about my life anymore?" Meg thought to herself

"That place makes Quahog look better by comparison." Lana said shaking her head.

The group were back in the old Griffin home which Kenji wanted to use the now abandoned town to train his team generally to give them all a balance of skills. Jillian had come down naked fresh from the shower.

"Anyone in need of a special massage?" Jillian offered.

The five looked at her and they didn't really feel like sexing it with their camp whore. They were all too disturbed by what they witnessed. Kenji spawned a rubik's cube and tossed it to Jillian.

"Jillian, go play with yourself. I'm going to train with Meg and Lana. Stewie, go up to the lab and work on some new weaponry. Brian, you can get us some liquor because we'll all need some to forget this shit." Kenji said. "Break."

As the Outsiders went their separate ways, Jillian was left alone.

"Did he mean to touch my myself or play with this cube?" Jillian thought. "Well, I guess I'll do both!"

* * *

 _Thanks to Jerome, three young women have a little bit of peace in their hellish lives. However, how will Jerome handle having three women to aid? Will the corruption in Farmer's Field swallow Jerome or will he rise out saving the three of them? What of Kenji and the activity of the Outsiders? Find out next time in Within the Twilight!_

* * *

 **(A/N: This was a long chapter to produce and might be my darkest piece I've ever written. I didn't include all the Farmer's Fields characters here because I wanted to focus on the three. Honestly, I don't sympathize with any other character other than Molly, Evey D, and Dana. The others are a special kind of scum (except for Angie). I want to thank Monkeycheese for letting me write this. I have plans for how I will punish them. I will go the way of "Consequences"and Snafu the Great on them soon enough!)**

 **(A/N: 10/1/16 Fixed up the chapter.)**

 **(A/N: 10/17/16 - Fixed really bad spelling errors.)**

 **(A/N: 11/22/16 - Edit! Take 3)**


	3. A Much Needed Break

**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than my OCs. Monkeycheese owns his OCs. I'm put more effort into the disclaimer, but whatever. I'll save that effort for the chapter instead.**

* * *

 **Within the Twilight**

Kenji Arc 3

* * *

Chapter 3: A Light in the Darkness

 **A/N: After that chapter, we all need a breather. So this chapter is focusing on Kenji and crew on their training. So some much needed fluff, romance, and comedy at last.**

* * *

 _Last time on Within the Twilight, we delved into the horrid and despicable town of Farmer's Fields. That's as far as I'm recapping. UGH! That chapter. Now we focus back on Kenji and his crew is up too…I'm off to puke and pray for my soul._

* * *

Now going back to Quahog wasn't idea they all had at first, but they agreed it was best for the moment. He did need to train them and plus anything they did elsewhere is a risk at best. Besides, nobody will give a damn if Quahog gets damaged. Arriving back, they all found it a ghost town. Everybody was chased out. Funny, this left our anti-heroes with ample stuff to raid. But first things first with Kenji as he helped created cybernetics to augment Stewie. With them, he'd have to make adjustments along with the telekinesis. Other than that, they were resting and goofing off before they used my BlackTab to see what was going on in Farmer's Fields. Let's just say, they weren't pleased.

Now, he was in the park with Lana and Meg to train. Kenji needed to vent and this was perfect for him. Kenji was changed into a simple grey tank top, black gi bottoms, and white boots. Meg wore the same except they were in her color scheme sans hat and glasses. She opted to wear contacts in training. Lana wore a white shirt with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. While she didn't have to dress like Ms. Fanservice all the time, Kenji assumed she was doing all her life so much, she's too used to it.

So he got to training the two how to control one's ki, and they were all on meditative stances.

"The key is this is channeling it through intense focus. Once you complete this, firing ki will be quite easy." Kenji remarked.

"I thought you were teaching me power up combat." Lana said as Meg was trying to focus.

"Yes, but I at least want you to be balanced in this regard. This way, we can all at least fly, detect others, and shield ourselves when necessary." Kenji said to her. "Now focus."

* * *

Meg had to look deep within herself for tapping into a power that shouldn't be there. Meg struggled trying to concrete on making of getting inner power in her hands.

"Come on! How hard is it to channel this?!" Meg raged in her head.

Within her mind, a familiar person appeared. Meg's face grew sour seeing **_him_**. Peter Griffin stood here casually walked up to her like nothing was wrong. Unbeknownst to her, she was glowing blood red. Peter didn't notice as he stopped in front of her and he was in his redneck outfit  (*you know the episode).

" _Meg, I'm a redneck again. And that spook made you hot, I am about to do something to you that you will not remember until you're 40_." Peter said with his pants falling to ground. " _Now shut up and get to suc-urrgh!_ "

Meg had punched the fat man right in the gut getting him to spew out blood and his intestines. She had performed this attack fueled with ki.

" _Meg, you wouldn't kill you…urghh…your old man. I just wanted to diddle my daughter._ " Peter said gagging on his blood. " _Because comedy._ "

Meg began to think her dad's forms of comedy and a sadistic smile curled on her lips.

"Sorry Peter, I couldn't find it funny." Meg said extending her index and middle fingers forward and charges a red energy sphere while streaks of electricity surround his body. "But I do find **this** funny!"

She let loose with her free hand charging the attack, firing it in the form of energy wave completely atomizing Peter Griffin within her mind.

"Meg! Open your eyes!" Lana screamed.

Meg snapped open her eyes and she found herself in the same position as she was firing the attack sweating profusely. Lana explained to Meg that she was sweating heavily and that Kenji was shaking her trying to snap her out of it.

"But you punched him in the gut really hard and you blasted him into what was that building." Lana said pointing to the smoldering remains.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?! I'm abusive just like my parents!" Meg said beginning to tear up.

"No you're not." Kenji asked walking up to them.

He was messed up from the blast hurling him through an office building. His upper body was cut up from crashing through glass and his tank top was pretty much disintegrated from being at close range. But his body started to heal the injuries.

"You were fighting a mental battle and I was just an unlucky bastard." Kenji remarked dusting himself off. "Other than that, you did great. You commanded a ki attack."

Meg couldn't help but blush at his praise, but she noticed Meg's firm look. He noted he could have done this the easy way while he crashed through that building. Laying a hand on Meg, he telepathically passed on the basics of ki usage to her.

"Wait, you could have just transferred the knowledge?! What the hell?" Meg said fuming.

"One, it doesn't always work. Two, I've never actually tried it. Three, this technique is usually used to read minds." Kenji said to her as his body fully recovered. "And lastly, you still need to at least know how to do it. Even with the knowledge, you still need to get comfortable using it."

Lana couldn't help but side with Kenji on this, but passed it on to Lana using the same method before sitting on the ground wanting to rest for a bit.

"So Meg, tell me what you saw in your head?" Kenji asked.

"Peter wanting to molest me." Meg said bluntly.

"Oh." Kenji said disappointed.

He couldn't joke about it, but suddenly he twitched violently. He fired a ki blast far into the air.

"I don't know where, but some rich prick is talking shit about my family!" Kenji raged. "And why do I have to the urge to call Ryder?"

"Ryder one of your brothers?" Lana asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Kenji remarked calming down. "He's not one to kill a man over butchering our family name. He prefers to break limbs."

Kenji would continue training Lana and Meg in forms of ki combat meaning he had to physical push them to get the ki out. Progress was going along nicely with Meg, who had experience in streetfighting and an insane amount of endurance and stamina from all the abuse. It was easy to get into the discipline styles of martial arts. Kenji opted for a mixed martial arts style for Meg, essentially "Anything Goes". For Lana, Kenji had to take in account her body shape and lack of experience. While he gave her some form of kickboxing, he had to find a solid style for her. However, other than that training went well for the trio on the first day with Lana showing good promise for using fire flowers. The tired triad trio returned to the Griffin house. Brian was polishing his new firearm. Stewie had ripped off Doom to give Brian an experimental backpack to pull out a plethora of murder machines.

"So Stewie, ripped off Wolfenstein?" Kenji said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, they are all laced with electro-plasma rounds. Stewie, even got a bit of ki signatures out of the bodies before you destroyed." Brian said still polishing.

Kenji smiled not because he's seen ki laced weapons before, but because he had an idea. The perfect middle finger to the Frost family. Getting his BlackTab, he spawned a familiar gold-plated Desert Eagle.

"Stewie's in his lab still?" Kenji asked.

"Jillian's feeding him." Brian said as Kenji rocketed up the stairs for Stewie's room. "So Meg, how training go?"

Meg showed him by firing five Ki Blast into Cleveland's home and the bathtub crashed into the ground. And back in Stoolbend, Cleveland twitched.

Within the lab, Kenji found Stewie being fed from Jillian. Kenji cleared his throat asking if Stewie still had the ki signatures. Jillian was excused by Stewie to head downstairs.

"If you're talking about that asshole Frost's ki, it's still here. I used the others to modify firearms and other weapons for the others to use. I had a feeling you'd want to do something special with it." Stewie said sharply.

"How accurate. Here's this Desert Eagle, imbue the ki into it when you get the time." Kenji said throwing him the Desert Eagle. "And how's your training?"

"The cybernetics you provided, I was able to build and create. However, I will need to physically age my body to be a bit old to handle the strain in full. Telekinesis was a snap through, and I even have a start on my elemental abilities." Stewie said a little excited.

"How?" Kenji said actually surprised about his start on elemental abilities.

"Simple, I paid a visit to Konoha." Stewie said.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Cutaway Gag Alert – Relevant))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Within the Village Hidden in the Leave, Stewie is in a shop trying to buy chakra paper from a ninja store.

"What the hell do you mean, you only sell to chunin!" Stewie asked angrily to the irritated shopkeeper.

"It's pronounced **chūnin** , brat!" The shopkeeper said bitterly.

It was another person entered wearing a familiar yet somewhat horrid orange tracksuit. ( _(A/N: Real talk here, I don't hate the tracksuit, but consider there is better things he could wear if the village wasn't suck a dick to him. I had to.))_ He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. Upon a closer look, he was beaten up and his jacket slashed.

"Hey Chaka, I need another tracksuit!" Naruto asked the shopkeeper.

"That'll be 5,000 ryo." Chaka stated.

Stewie was stunned.

"Hold on, you charge him five grand for that terrible looking jumpsuit!" Stewie yelled getting on the counter between Chaka and Naruto. "What, do you sell him fake shuriken too?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Chaka said with a sneer.

"Gun no jutsu!" Stewie said before pulling out a simple handgun and blowing out Chaka's brains all over the counter.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened, but then he realized he should actually get some real gear. He raided the counters of everything before the ANBU showed up, and Stewie got his chakra paper along with some extra items. Lesson out of all of this, even ninja can fall to a bullet.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Cutaway Gag End)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Kenji witness the cutaway and he actually had to snicker at "Gun no jutsu!". Stewie explained he used the charka paper to find he had affinity for water and fire.

"Wait, how the hell did you find that out? Don't you need chakra?" Kenji asked.

"Are we really going to question that?" Stewie said rolling his eyes.

Kenji decided to let that go and asked what else he obtained. Stewie dumped open a trove of armored clothes, kunai knives, and explosive tags.

"Maybe I should invest in making tags with ki? If I did, I'd be a hero for ki users all the galaxy. And I've made a killing!" Kenji thought before saying to Stewie, "Good work. Store the tags carefully though. I need you alive."

Kenji had left to gather his thoughts in the main bedroom. Laying back in the bed, Kenji got to his Blackthorn asking the A.I. to gather some information on Fūinjutsu. He decided to find the way. While ki was versatile to use for warpers, the warpers who used chakra bragged about how useful their style was.

"Well, time I even the odds…" Kenji thought to himself.

* * *

 **With Kenji having a new plan in mind, what's next for the rest of the team? And what about Molly and her dilemma? Find out next time on Within the Twilght!**

 **A/N: This one was quite short, mostly due to the amount I put into Sekirei Blackthorned. Don't worry, the Molly chapter won't share the same fate. So look forward to it!**


	4. Farmer's Fields Reaps What It Sows

**(Kenji is sitting the sound booth trying to make seals when author tells him to the disclaimer.)**

 **Kenji: Let's this over with. I have calligraphy to practice off-screen! But wait…why am I doing this? Shouldn't Jerome be since this is a Molly chapter?**

 **Yoshi3000: He's busy, so I need you to do so.**

 **(Kenji sighs putting his brush down)**

 **Kenji: The following publication is fan made. Family Guy belongs to Seth McUnfunny Douchebag and Fox. Molly and the Farmer's Fields cast belongs to Monkeycheese. Jerome, myself, and certain characters to the Author-sama. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Please follow this fanfiction, add it to your favorite fanfictions list, and review it!**

 **Yoshi3000: Your support is what keeps this page afloat. Let's hope we can get a trope recommendation or even get a trope page. Now enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Within the Twilight**

 **Kenji Arc 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Taking a Fourth Option**

* * *

 **A/N: I will admit that while I haven't seen reviews on Molly's first chapter, I had spoken with Monkeycheese while he was streaming. Seems only one of his regulars attended likes the idea of Molly not suffering. Other than that, I got some suggestions and it's shaped the story a little. No, there will still be bashing of Farmer's Fields.**

 **(This is the point where the two storylines start to meld together. And Kenji's P.O.V. makes a glorious return!)**

* * *

Within that week before Molly's birthday, things were changing more and more for Farmer's Fields. The seeds of destruction were set and the "innocent" people were soon going to have a rude awaken. But we start with the day after.

* * *

 **Dana**

The gothic girl wasn't much of a morning person, but she dragged her body out of bed for school. She found school barely useful. Dana was very sharp and bright, but her potential squandered on a terrible school environment that barely cared. She got dressed in jeans and her skull themed t-shirt. Getting her boots on, she got her necessities in her pocket before heading to the living room. She found her mother lazily watching TV and Dana gazed over to where she hid the money. Looking in the jar, she found about at best 150 dollars left. Dana took a deep breath pocketing the last of that money before throwing the jar over her mother's hands.

"Mandy! What the hell happened to the cash I put there?!" Dana yelled grabbing her mother by the collar of her bathrobe.

With her messy hair which smelled of spunk, Mandy groaned.

"I had to pay off my debts." Mandy slurred.

Mandy was clearly a bit tipsy and Dana had a rotten feeling that she didn't pay the bills. She asked Mandy if she paid off the rant, and Mandy explained she had to pay off some people for the drugs she obtained. Dana released her and was seething in rage. However, Mandy was too drunk to tell her if she hadn't paid off Dr. Cross, he would have taken Dana due to Mandy putting her as collateral. Dana was about to say something when their landlord opened their door. Otto Glee was known to Dana as the fat bastard. He was a hefty man in his early 40s with a head of blonde hair Dana knew had to be a bad toupee. He was blatantly perverted like most, but unlike the others in town, this one had her by her neck. Dana worked very hard to ensure the rent got paid in full for she didn't want to think of what he'd make her do. However, this month was slow. And Mandy had spent practically all the money on drugs.

"I completely forget that rent was due today!" Dana thought she said the places where money was stored.

She found little and rent was eighteen hundred. She didn't have even half to pay him. Dana was one never to show fear. She was known to be defiant to the end even in the face of Charlotte's goons and her principal. However, fear was soaked on Dana's face at the moment because unlike the other two, this one held their roof over their heads.

"Rent's due, Dana." He said sternly.

He didn't even bother with Mandy for Dana took up responsibility for paying the rent every month. She could feel his lecherous glare on her and he noticed her sweating and terrified look on her face.

"She never sweats like that….unless…the day had finally come!" Otto thought in his dirty mind.

He dreamed of the day of getting Dana to get him off , but Dana always paid the rent on time.

"So can't pay the rent?" Otto said smugly. "Well, we could work something out."

Dana was disgusted with the fat bastard's blatant bulge in his pants, and Mandy turned to see the landlord. She had just taken another hit off her bong before noticing.

"Why are you here?" Mandy asked.

"Rent's due." He said with a sneer.

"Dana will handle it." She said lazily.

"I can't pay the rent this time because you keep blowing it on drugs, you lazy drug-using drunkard." Dana yelled in frustration.

Hell, Mandy didn't even seem to care as kept up the bong usage.

"I might have a solution, Mandy. I'll let you stay this month, but I demand you pay with your bodies." He said to them.

"Fair enough. Dana, take care of him first. I need another hit." Mandy said lazily taking another hit.

It was then Dana really look around and asked herself a big question, why bother? She realized she really didn't have any reason to stay. After relaying her options, homelessness was looking better than this. Dana went into her room and locked the door. Otto thought she was changing, but was surprised her come out with her schoolbag and a duffel bag sung over her shoulder. She was no longer sweating or had the fear that Otto got off on. She walked up to her mother, "Since you want to stay in this shithole so bad, go **_fuck_** him yourself, skank. I'm done."

Before she left for good, she slammed her knee into the fat bastard's crotch as deep as she could go. Otto groaned on his knees, as Dana spat on the man's face before leaving. As she left the apartment building, she left a huge weight tore off her shoulders. She never felt so free.

"Well I'm essentially homeless now, yet I feel great." Dana said walking down the street. "But what now?"

She had those kinds of thought once again with her indecisiveness. Possible places to stay buzzed through her mind, but of the results.

"Ugh…there's no one in town who's take me in." Dana groaned.

Only then Jerome came into her head, only because she hadn't considered him part of the town. It fully dawned on her that he lived in a huge mansion probably with a whole lot of spare rooms. Getting to her scooter, she sped off for Jerome's. Speaking of Jerome…

* * *

Jerome had a dilemma that most men would dream of. He had three women attracted to him, and he developed feelings for all three. Each had something charming about them. Jerome was torn about that. He wanted to help Molly, and wound up helping others. He had no intentions of leading them along or picking up of them. He saved Molly from being raped, shared his secret with Evey D, and charmed Dana. He was in the backyard mediating on this decision when he sensed he wasn't alone. Haruka had come and he opened his eyes.

"What is it, Haruka-sensei?" He asked.

"Firstly, you can call me Haruka-chan. I'm not training you right now." She said sitting next to him.

What surprised him was she wasn't cuddled or teasing him like normally. She seemed a bit serious and that scared Jerome to the point where his tails were on end.

"I have a suggestion on how to use. Do to the Tenchi Solution." She said before getting up to leave. "Look it up."

Jerome was confused by this, but he decided to look it up on TvTropes on his laptop in his room. What he found was three simple options, so he chooses the first one. As if on cue, he sensed Dana arriving at the mansion. He hurried down and sped up to the gate to greet her. In his rush, he hadn't sensed her distress.

"Morning Dana." He said panting.

"Nice outfit." Dana said with a chuckle.

Jerome was wearing a man's kimono which was stylized in shades of orange and red. The kimono was opened just enough to show off his chest. Dana eyed him while Jerome was sensing something was wrong.

"Dana, is something wrong?" Jerome asked.

Dana explained what happened and how she's now without a home. Dana couldn't believe that Jerome immediately believe her. She still hadn't known he was a sensor when it came to emotions. He led her inside to join her for breakfast. Rosa had placed plates of food wordlessly before leaving the two alone. Dana dug in like a starving person for she had not seen such good food.

"Dana, there's something I should you." Jerome said worriedly. "It's important."

Dana was in the middle of a hotcake when she stopped. She saw the worried look on his face.

"What…what is it?" Dana asked.

" _Dana, I really do find you charming and have a bit of thing for you. However, on that day we met, I was aiding Molly who I developed feelings for. I had saved her from Christopher from trying to…sexually assault her in the locker room. And after then, I had saved Evey D's life when she collapsed in front of my home due to I'm thinking is an attempt suicide by overdosing. There was a small moment between us._ " Jerome said nursing his tea on the table. " _I didn't want to string all three of you, but I couldn't decide between the three. So…I wanted to try and suggest that maybe we can all be together_."

Dana was floored by this and was certainly impressed by his honestly. Anyone she knew would have taken advantage, but he seemed to be torn up about this. Dana could see this guy helping Molly. While Molly isn't in Dana's list of favorite people, but even the "Fallen Angel" had a spot soft for her. She did help her once in a while. She could easily see he would help Molly.

"I will admit to you; it was very brave of you to confess that to me. Considering all what you've done, I'm okay with sharing." Dana said finishing that hotcake. "Wait, you were that guy who was caught on social media fending off people to help Molly!"

"Yeah, that was me." Jerome said sheepishly.

Dana felt silly for not recognizing him sooner, but then again, she cared little for the lives of the people in Famer's Fields.

Jerome felt relieved, but still had one thing left to discuss.

"There's also something else you should know. I'm not exactly fully human." Jerome said quietly before taking a big gulp of his tea. "Part of me is…different."

"Please, nothing could shock me." Dana said confidently.

Then, Jerome took down the Henge (Transformation) hiding his fox ears and tails. Dana had her jaw on the table floored by this.

"My mother was a tailed beast, the Kyubi no Kitsune to be specific." Jerome said coming up next to her. "This makes me part fox-hanyou."

"Wow…that's quite a shock. You have tails, and they're so regal and furry. But a hanyou? Doesn't that make you half demon?" Dana said quizzically.

"Sadly yes, it's why I'm afraid to tell Molly. Because I feel she'd reject me. I don't feel like a demon…" Jerome said rather jaded.

"If anything, you're no demon. You're literally too nice to be one, and if anything, the townspeople here are the real demons." Dana said. "I've been wondering if this was hell and if I was dead at one point."

"Thanks, Dana. It means a lot to me." Jerome said relived. "Now there's only Molly. Considering the situation Evey's in, I'd think she'd want to get away from her father right away."

"And after that, what then?" Dana asked.

"I will make this town suffer for what's it done." Jerome said angrily. "And I already have a plan."

Dana couldn't help but smile at that.

"So what's the plan, Foxy?" Dana asked.

"We get Evey and Molly first." Jerome said using his Henge to return his fox ears to human ears and hide his tails.

"Well it's about first period, so they would be at school." Dana asked.

Jerome raised his hands to create a set of hand seals.

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram" Jerome said his head as his left hand glowed a bright white.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jerome said as the seal appeared on the ground.

White smoke shot out from the seal and there was Tiana, the same kitsune Dana saw earlier. Now Dana was a bit of an anime fan (she was counterculture after all), and she was secretly geeking out that Jerome performed a live jutsu in front of her. She was also wondering if she might be able to gain some techniques from him. She already wanted to burn Charlotte with flames.

"Tiana, I need your help. And yes, you can speak in front of her because I told her." Jerome said.

Tiana breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "I see."

"So all the kitsunes talk?" Dana asked.

"Some do, some not. I am one of the summon. I doubt Jerome told you he was a fox summoner. But you wasted chakra doing that, I was outside. You could have called, dummy." Tiana pointed out.

"Scold me for it later, we need to get into town." Jerome remarked.

"I see…you want to ride me. I'd ask why you don't just drive, but I won't bother." Tiana said before growing in size.

She was now large enough for people to ride on, and the two got on her back. Dana was quite impressed.

"First, we'll get Evey D. I don't want to tell Molly right away yet. Besides, if she's getting revenge on Charlotte, I don't want to interrupt it." Jerome said to Dana.

Tiana had taken off with the two in tow with Dana saying that was the coolest thing she ever done.

* * *

 **Evey D**

The former victim was now feeling rather empowered. The cocktail she gave her father killed his erection and he complained how he can't keep up for more than a minute. He stormed out to the school for work leaving Evey D asleep. Well she wasn't really asleep, but was listening in on her father's frustrations. She felt so alive. Now she was on her couch watching TV which a smug look on her face.

"Hope you enjoy your day in school, daddy." Evey said to herself. "You won't be getting off anytime soon."

Then she thought of Jerome and had a small smile.

"Maybe I should see him later today; I owe him big time." Evey remarked.

* * *

The people of Farmer's Fields oddly did not notice Jerome and Dana riding a large kitsune which leapt from roof to roof. Soon enough, they arrived the home of Principal Roberts. He lived in a richer part of the neighborhood perfectly secluded from the others.

"How much you want to bet this house was funded by dirty money?" Jerome said bitterly.

"I'd bet about most of my money." Dana responded.

Jerome got off Tiana who rested in the front yard while he knocked on the door. Evey D had rolled off the couch and got up to the door which she opened.

"Well, well, I was just thinking of you." Evey D said before eyeing his outfit, "Nice dress."

"It's a kimono." Jerome groaned realizing he probably should have changed before leaving. "It's my formal/training wear."

"Well it does make you look regal." Evey D cooed. "So what do I owe the visit?"

Jerome had explained the situation which his feelings, but Evey was actually way too comfortable with the situation.

"I didn't know you were so kinky. Well I'm game, just promise me you'll gave me some good experiences to burn away the bad ones." Evey D said wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course, Evey. I promise." Jerome said softly.

Evey whispered in his ear, "And don't worry, I'm game for a little girl on girl."

At the thought of it, his Henge broke and his tails and ears told on end. Evey D couldn't help from chuckle at that, and then she noticed Dana.

"Wait, how come you're not in school?" Evey asked.

"One, that school was pretty much useless in teaching me. Two, I just left my old home for good. Three, you're asking me why I'm not in school when we just arrived on this big-ass kitsune!" Dana said clearly confused.

"Please! I've stopping questioning anything to do with foxes!" Evey remarked.

"I've let Dana stay with me after her mom pimped her out to her landlord." Jerome said. "So I figured, I'd ask you too."

Jerome realized that at this point had no idea of how Molly's parents were like. He hadn't met them yet, but he was thinking they couldn't be worse than Evey's dad. He was so naïve to think that, but that would bite him later. Evey D hurriedly packed her things and her supply of drugs in two suitcases. Dana had to load them on Tiana and the three of them were riding away on Tiana.

"So Jerome, are we going to be staying in your room?" Evey D said teasingly.

Jerome had a small nosebleed at the thought, but tried to focus on what's ahead. Besides he thinking of how he woudld explain this situation to Rosa, she'd lose it either way.

"I hope Molly is having a decent day at school." Jerome thought.

* * *

 **Molly**

The former butt monkey of Farmer's Field had arrived at school completely cold. Molly wore jeans instead of her usual skirt and an icy blue sweater instead of her normal blue. It was a symbol that hell froze over. All her classmates steered away from her afraid of Molly doing something despite her not doing anything yet. At the moment, it was lunchtime and Molly was eating alone. She didn't want to be near Gabrielle. However, Gabrielle wanted to patch up the friendship so she approached Molly lunch tray in hand.

"Hey Molly, I wanted to…" Gabrielle said before Molly stopped her.

"In case, you don't get it through your head. I don't want you near me, pervert." Molly said. "And no it's not about being gay, I'm calling you that for molesting me in my sleep."

"Well aren't you a Christian? Can't you forgive me?" Gabrielle asked hoping Molly would relent.

"No. And don't call up that Christian excuse. Hypocrite!" Molly said slamming her fist on the table. "Now piss off!"

"Can't you at least find it in your hear-" Gabrielle said before she was punched in her face by Molly.

Molly got up, spat on her face, and left from the table. She honestly really wanted to just leave and start over anywhere else in the world. Charlotte had been silently watching this filled with regret. She felt terrible for the fact Molly that she sic Christopher to rape Molly. Charlotte wasn't wish that on her, but she had a feeling Molly wouldn't take her apology. Molly merely gave Charlotte a glare before leaving the lunchroom. What terrified Charlotte was she hadn't done anything to her yet.

"Is she planning something?" She thought fearful of Molly.

Molly had ditched school for she wasn't in the mood for being there any longer. As she was walking down the street, a familiar face would get her to smile.

* * *

As the trio on Tiana was leaping from roof to roof, Jerome spotted Molly. Getting off Tiana, Jerome told her to go ahead back to the mansion with Dana and Evey. Tiana took off and Jerome came down off the roof.

"Molly!" Jerome said catching up to her.

"Shinji!" Molly said with a smile back on her face. "What's with the outfit?"

"I had gone out before I changed out of my formal wear." Jerome said sheepishly. "But we have to talk."

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I think I have feelings for you." Jerome said with a blush, "But that's more to it. I'll tell more of it back at my place. But I can at least tell you this."

Jerome had admitted to what occurred with Dana and Evey and how he's developed feelings for the both of them.

"So you want us to share?" Molly said clearly confused.

"Yeah, I've talked it over with Dana and Evey D. They're game for it." Jerome said.

"Would you be okay if I opted out of any girl on girl stuff?" Molly responded.

"I wouldn't force you, Molly." Jerome said with a blush. "Besides, only Evey D really cool with it."

"…well at least I'd rather Evey D than that backstabbing asshole." Molly spat bitterly.

"Well on that we are all on the same side, I have one thing to reveal to you." Jerome said suddenly throwing Molly over her shoulder. "And don't worry, you're not heavy considering I'm quite strong."

Before Molly could even question Jerome, he took off at near super speed using the Shunshin. He arrived back home with Molly completely dazed and questioned how he went through about seven blocks so quickly.

"Let's just say, I'm not quite human." Jerome said taking off inside.

Hearing a poof, Jerome knew Tiana had went "off-duty".

"Not human? You're not one of those sparkly vampires from Twilight, are you?" Molly asked.

Jerome broke the Henge to show his fox ears and tails and Molly's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh…you're…a furry!" Molly said shocked.

"What? No….well that's questionable. I think I qualify as a Neko type, but that's not the point. I'm half hanyou, fox hanyou to be specific." Jerome stated.

"Wait, a hanyou?" Molly said confused.

Now Molly wasn't the biggest watcher of anime, but she remembered being paired with Dana and Jamie on a school project once. Both Jamie and Dana went for creatures of Japanese folklore and how they referenced in media. She tried to remember what was a hanyou and then it clicked.

"That's mean…you're half..." Molly stuttered before Jerome nodded to confirmed.

"I didn't want to tell you, because you're an angel. You wouldn't to be with a half-breed like me. I never asked to be like this. My mother never even bother to explain to me until later. I feared you'd reject me." Jerome stated streams of tears going down his face.

Molly could see the hurt in his eyes, but she hugged him with tears in her own eyes.

"Jerome, if anything, you're no demon. You saved me from being violated and helped me stand up for myself. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control." Molly said embracing him tighter.

They held at embrace as time seemed to slow for the moment. They return to rejoin with Dana and Evey D in the living room.

"Well now that we are all together, I can enact my plan to bring this town to ruin." Jerome said seriously.

"You going to blow it up?" Dana asked excitedly.

"No, too easy. If I am going to make them pay, I must take everything from them. Their security, their money, and any hope for redemption." Jerome said darkly.

"Ooh..sadistic." Evey D said pleased.

Realizing how he never asked how Molly's parents are like, he asked her. Molly had mixed feelings on what she should say. She couldn't bring herself to badmouth them despite them deserving. So she had a comprise instead?

"You'll find out when you take me home later." Molly said.

Jerome wondered why she wanted her to wait, but he shrugged it off for now.

"Well the quickest way to pull the pin for Farmer's Fields is hit the Cross family." Jerome remarked.

"I agree, but could you maybe hit some smaller targets first." Dana suggested.

"I see, you've told them of your true origins." Kasumi said entering the room.

"So you're a demon too?" Molly asked which Kasumi's nose wrinkled.

"No, and neither is Jerome. He doesn't know better because his lazy-ass mother doesn't even bother to tell him." Kasumi said sitting down next to Jerome.

"I'm not a demon?" Jerome said stunned.

"No. You're half chakra beast. Chakra beasts are merely being, mostly animal, who naturally have reserves of chakra in them." Kasumi explained. "In our case, you're half chakra fox."

Jerome felt completely at ease hearing he wasn't a demon, but he felt angry that his mother was too lazy to explain it and just called him a demon.

"Well I'd still love you even if you were one." Molly said to calm down.

"Damn it!" Dana inwardly cursed. "Oh well..."

"I'd talk to Kitami about this, but she's probably not going to listen to me." Kasumi said leaving the three alone again.

The three would spend the day making plans and Jerome would show them around the mansion. Evey D already wanted to get his hands on him much to Jerome's embarrassment. It's not that didn't want to, but he wanted to wait a little while. Thankfully, Rosa caught wind and put her foot down. Until she found out how they were all in love with Jerome and backed off. She did at least tell Evey D to be patient. Eventually, it got late and Molly decided to call home.

* * *

The Milcher house was usually quite quiet due to only having Molly or Grace done. David was out late at work and Grace was passed out on the couch again watching celebrity garbrage.

"And that was the conclusion with our interview with Kanye West, who will play Killer Bee in the live action Naruto movie!" A reporter said faking a cheerily tone.

The phone rang waking up Grace who was completely irritated with her bliss being interrupted. She picked up the phone.

"Milcher residence…" Grace said sourly.

"Mom, it's me." Molly said feigning sweetness.

"Molly? Where are you…it's.." Grace before looking at the clock on her TV. "Near 7."

"Oh I was spending with my boyfriend. Mom, he's about to drop me home. Care to meet him?" Molly said still faking her sweetness.

"What?!" Grace said dropping the phone on the floor. "Boyfriend?! Since when?"

This didn't worry Grace, however with her plans and David's plan, it had. However, she assumed he was from Farmer's Fields (and be easy to manipulate) so her worry died down quickly. She picked up the phone with an evil smirk.

"Sure, sweetheart. Bring him. I'd like to meet the young man. I'll see you when you get home." Grace said before hanging up.

Grace bolted to shower and change into some decent clothes. She wanted to look good for him at least. She also called David to inform him and he was coming home as well. He wanted to meet him as well. As David arrived, Grace came downstairs.

"I thought Molly quit dating." David said with her arms crossed. "Considering what you did to you last one."

"It doesn't matter. You'll get Molly soon enough. However, if he catches winds, he might do something." Grace chided.

"Please. I wouldn't worry." David said smugly.

The two heard a car pull up and they proceeded to get to the stop only for their jaws to hang from their faces. In front of them was an expensive sports car. Now Jerome wanted to ride Tiana, but Rose demanded he'd drive despise him never driving at all. So, Jerome borrowed a car out of the twenty cars his parents stored at the mansion to drive Molly home.

"That's a Hennessey Venom GT, one of the rarest sports cars in existence! There's only 75 of them made." Grace said. "He has to be packing money with deep pockets."

Jerome and Molly had both came out the same time and David thought, "Oh great, he's black."

However, Grace was interested in the young man. Molly and Jerome walked up to the door and stopped at the front door where Molly's parents stood.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Shinji." Molly said introducing him.

"Please, only Molly calls me Shinji, Jerome's the name." Jerome said with a light bow.

Now Jerome had changed out of the training wear into his running wear from earlier. That possible hope that Molly's parents was shattered to pieces by David alone who gazed at his daughter in a lustful way.

"He's looks so familiar." Grace said to herself.

Much to Jerome's relief, David had to head back to work leaving him with just Grace to deal with. Jerome hoped maybe she wouldn't be so bad, but of course, he was wrong. Being lead inside, Grace went into the kitchen to get cookies she claimed to bake. Jerome could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Call me, Grace, Jerome…" Grace said setting a plate of cookies on the table.

"Jase. Jerome Jase." Jerome said taking up one of them.

Grace had not recognized him being related to his parents. His parents had business tactics and were quite cutthroat. The pair had put Trump in poverty, took over the Clinton Foundation, took the GOP (which was easy after Trump ruined it), and essentially took over most of China's underground market. However, they were famous for the lavish parties they had and all that celebrity trash.

"Well what does a fine young man like you find interesting about my tubby daughter?" Grace said snidely.

Jerome was so inclined to retort when Molly got in front of him. Molly had finally snapped full circle, but it was for what Grace said to him. It was the same line he said to a nice guy who asked Molly out to prom. Grace had ruined me by stripping Molly in front of him and blowing her date. The memories replayed in her mind and Molly was now furious

"First off, I am not tubby. I'm thick!" Molly said standing up to Grace.

Grace was completely caught off-guard with her daughter now standing up for herself. When how the nuns raised her, she figured Molly would be an easy doormat.

"And another thing, you always do this. Whoring yourself to any guy I date just to spite me! You did this with Ron last year and I've had it. You humiliate me, you belittle me, and for what? I've bent over backwards for you to love me. What the hell have I done to you to hate me so much?!" Molly said nearly shouting at Grace.

Grace would have tried to calm Molly down, but Grace was drunk with vodka. When Grace done vodka, she tended to be brutally honest with people. This would cost her.

"Simple, you were born! I wanted to leave this shithole of a town to be a model. However, your father got me pregnant. I wanted you aborted, but my parents made me have you and marry your father. Leaving me here with you and him when I could be something out there! I can't wait for 18th birthday when your father fucks you silly!" Grace said in a tirade.

Like Dana, Molly witnessed the nail in the coffin in her relationship with her mother. Jerome was full of internal rage at this because it reminded him so much of his own parents. However, Molly had a look of pity on her face instead the anger she had earlier.

"You're so empty. You could have worked it out with dad. You could have raised me with love. You could have done something with your life. But no, you choose to put all the load on dad who you can bitch and whine about your lost chances. What was stopping you from forming a model company here? Nobody other than yourself. You can only feel good about yourself while others suffer. You're nothing but a pathetic amoral narcissist." Molly said. "So keep drinking your liquor, your body will "thank" you soon enough."

Grace was stunned that this was coming from Molly, but Jerome couldn't be more proud of her. Molly snatched the wineglass out of her hand, poured herself some wine, and downed it in one go.

"And tell Daddy, if he puts his hands on me, I'll cut his balls off. And if I don't, Jerome will do something worse." Molly said.

Molly went upstairs and soon come enough with her things in a suitcase. Grace was still frozen like a statue, and Jerome sighed.

"Well, it wasn't nice meeting you, Grace. And by the way, I wouldn't have sex with you even if offered. Even if I wanted to have sex with a mature woman, you're too immature to be considered one." Jerome said rolling his eyes.

Grace collapsed as if she was shot by bullets but those words might as well have been bullets. Jerome helped Molly with the suitcase.

"Wait, you're into mature women?" Molly asked as he tied the suitcase on top the car.

"It's a meh fetish for me. Trust me, there are better mature woman than your mother." Jerome said getting in the driver's seat.

"Like who?" Molly said curious as she entered the passenger seat.

They took off from Molly's former home not even bothering with Grace heading back for the mansion.

"If you must know by top three, it's Rosa, Kasumi, and that assassin teacher of yours Ms. Greene." Jerome said nonchalantly.

"Your head maid and your trainer?! Jeez…." Molly said. "Wait, Ms. Greene is an assassin?!"

"She is. She's known as "Lady Fatale". One of the best sharpshooters and one of the youngest. Apparently, she retired to have Gabrielle." Jerome said. "A shame."

"But how do you know she was an assassin?" Molly asked.

"I did my research on this dump of a town and I discovered my parents hired Ms. Greene to kill some Republicans to take over the GOP." Jerome stated. "It's the reason why the party is willing to bend over to the DNC."

"And I thought they made peace." Molly thought. "But I never expected Ms. Greene to be a killer for hire."

"You have that video camera, right?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, it's in the bag." Molly stated.

"Good, now we can plan the next stage. Let me say, I'm sorry about your parents." Jerome said to her.

"It's ok. Thanks to you, I can move on." Molly said leaning back.

The two returned to the mansion where Jerome called a meeting where everyone was gathered around the spacious garden to meet.

"My servants, maids, and butlers, it is now I thank you once again for raising me. But it's time I leave the nest. After I end Famer's Fields, I'm leaving with my three beloveds. I can't stay under my parent's thumbs and either should you all. So after I'm done with Farmer's Fields, I will relive you all of your duty." Jerome remarked. "I wish there was a way to give you a proper severance package."

They were stunned, but some were glad Jerome was finally going to ditch his ignorant parents. However, there was one rotten butler. One completely loyal to Kitami to kept an eye on their son to ensure this wouldn't happen. Now the other servants knew this, and that's why they left him sleeping in his room. Ironically, Jerome had no idea he had a rotten apple in people he trusted with his life.

"Master, there might be a way for you to get away from your parents as soon as possible." One of the foxes said coming out of the group.

He took an anthromorphic form before continued, "We are sorry for not informing you sooner, but a Blackthorn has been on the planet for a while. He arrived in Farmer's Fields with people long enough to get a read on them. He's recruiting people for a team and he knows you're a warper. He wanted to torch the place, but saw you trying to help. So he backed off."

Jerome was floored at the fact a Blackthorn would be here of all places. However, the notion of teaming up with him was sounding like a great idea. For one thing, his parents feared the Blackthorns.

"Sun, I want you to find this Blackthorn. Gather information on him and find out what you can about him." Jerome commanded.

Sun nodded shifting back into fox form before leaving the mansion en route to track said Blackthorn.

"You're considering allying yourself with him?" Kasumi said to Jerome.

"Yes, as long if he's not that insane prick Jōshō." Jerome said. "With that, said and done. I can start with my destruction of Famer's Fields."

"What's the plan?" Dana asked curiously.

"We're going to slowly expose everything wrong with Farmer's Fields to the world. The town is like a ninja, hiding the shadows. Shine a light, but it will have nowhere to hide. And the town will dig it's grave." Jerome stated.

Evey D, Dana, and Molly all liked the plan and the servants nodded in approval. The three had sealed the town's fate and Jerome was about light the flame. Three hours elsewhere, Sun had arrived in the empty town of Quahog using chakra speed. Taking his human form, he got into an abandoned car which still had a key inside. He started to drive to locate the Blackthorn.

* * *

It was late at night, but I was up strangely enough watching TV with everyone else. We were all gathered on the couch just like the Griffin family do. I'd question it, but I sensed something in the area.

"You sense that, Meg?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Kenji. Someone's entered this town and unlike the others this one is stronger than an average human." Meg said getting up.

"Meaning, it's another reality warper or a council asshole here for revenge." Kenji said getting up to ready himself. "Meg, Brian, you're with me. Let's give this guest a greeting."

"Right." Brian said a nod.

"What about me?" Stewie asked upset he wasn't called.

"Oh right. Stewie, use your telepathy to see what get on our guest." Kenji asked.

Stewie wanted to go fight with him, but Stewie decided to roll with it. Heighten his focus, Stewie looked to his telepathy to get some answers. However, it didn't work and his cybernetics electrocuted him.

"Great! Now the telepathy is ruined!" Stewie said. "Damn this small infant body!"

Stewie was putting off his mutation to age for awhile, but this humiliation was the final straw. He rushed upstairs to rectify where a knock on the door got everyone on edge. Weapons drawn and the moment was tense. However, Jillian opened the door for him getting a groan out of me. In entered a kitsune hanyou wearing battle armor.

"You must be the Blackthorn." The hanyou said "I am Sun."

"I'm Kenji of the Akira branch of Blackthorn." I remarked. "Who wants to know?"

"My master, Jerome Shinji Jase, wishes to ally himself with you. I was sent to ensure you weren't allied with your cousin. I can see you are not." Sun said plainly.

While I had no idea who the Jase family were other than the fact they were warpers, I was intrigued that someone was interested. I asked about his master and how he was like. And I also asked why the alliance. When he explained, I was taken aback by the information relayed. From what I gather, this guy wants freedom from his parents who are all buddy-buddy with the council.

"Well then, Sun. Call your master, and tell he has a deal. I shall arrive as soon as we can." I said to the hanyou.

Sun immediately snatched up the phone to call Jerome and Kenji turned to his group.

"All right team, since our friend is dealing with the distortion. We can prepare to leave this shithole of a planet." Kenji said to his group.

"Where will we go?" Brian asked.

"I'm thinking of getting you guys some training elsewhere and maybe visit my older brother Ryker. He owes me one." Kenji remarked. "So Stewie, I'll help you modify your abilities this time after we deal with Sun."

Sun hung up the phone saying, "I've told my master all the details. I should be going."

"You shouldn't. It's late, and besides I feel like celebrating." Kenji remarked. "So Sun, I hope you can party!"

The innocent fox had no idea he was in a long ride rolling with Kenji. He'd never be the same.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

The day of Molly's birthday came for the town of Farmer's Fields and it would be known as a black day in the town's history. In the Milcher house, Grace and David were eating Grace's crap cooking for breakfast. Grace had tried to denied the events of that night, but denial could only last so long. David was fuming that her daughter ran away, and she actively searched for her and that boyfriend of hers. However, his efforts were futile considering the only people who knew where he lived were on his side.

"I miss Molly's cooking." Grace said sadly.

"I miss her ass." David grumbled under his breath.

Their door was kicked open and in walked Molly. She now wore a pale blue vest somewhat like a flak jacket, aqua camo patterned pants and scarf, and along with black boots.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing?" Grace screamed while David was turned on.

"I'm here because for my birthday you were going to take away my innocence. Well, I am here to take your lives!" Molly asked angrily.

David's response was to laugh, but he had no idea Molly was serious. While Jerome had told her that chakra training was risky, she didn't care. She wanted to learn it when Dana and Evey D opted for alternate fighting style. She had one jutsu she wanted to use on her mother, but for her father she had other plans. Walking up to her still laughing father, she produced a kunai and with one swift slice took out David's neck. Grace was terrified at the fact that Molly had just unflinchingly killed her own father and then Molly turned to her. Grace was sweating silently pleading to be spared. Then Molly got to the handseals.

"Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger." Molly said in her hand making the handseals before shouting, "Fire Style: Great Flame Release!"

The fireball that hit Grace was small, but enough to roast Molly's mother. Grace could only scream and look at her daughter who had no emotion on her face.

"I can only shed a tear at the fact I loved you two and yet you didn't love me." Molly said exhausted from her special attack.

Jerome joined her saying, "You were only exposed to the chakra wells a few days back. It was risky to do that."

"Worth the exhaustion." Molly said panting.

Jerome had Tiana take Molly back home to heal up while he, Dana, and Evey D had some housecalls to make. Next was Principal Robert, it was funny he had forced Ms. Greene to join him for an impromptu meeting in his office when Jerome entered his office.

"I see the little boner killer I gave Evey wore off." Jerome said closing the door.

"I knew it!" Roberts raged as pulled out of Ms. Greene to zip up his pants. "And who the hell are you?"

"Your executioner." Jerome said. "Your daughter wanted to end your life, so she could move on afterwards."

Principal Roberts pushed Fiona off desk and pulled a gun on him. Jerome's response was to break the henge to take his full form. He wasn't going to need to hide his true form any longer anyway.

"What are you?" Roberts said dropping the pistol on the desk.

"You won't live long enough…" Jerome said raising his hand. "to comprehend."

Jerome slashed the principal's neck with his clawed hand before looking down at Fiona who snatched up the firearm.

"Don't bother, Lady Fatale, I have no beef with you. Yes, I know you are an assassin. While I will not kill you, you have a choice. You can leave this town or join me. However, I doubt Molly will want to see your daughter alive again." Jerome said to her before leaving.

Fiona had no idea what to do next, but she knew she had to get to Gabrielle before Molly got to her. She got dressed and fled out of the door. Gabrielle was in her mother's classroom reading unaware of the doom upon this school when her mother came in very worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gabrielle said terrified. "And is that blood yours?"

"No, it's not. Listen to me, we need to pack up and get the hell out of town, now!" Fiona said grabbing her purse.

"What…why?" Gabrielle said getting up her schoolbag.

"The day has come when Farmer's Fields would be pay for it's sins." Fiona said darkly as the two left.

They were about to leave the school building where they Jerome kicking in the face one of the students.

"So you're the piece of shit roaming around and deleting fanfics. I liked **RWBY watches Death Battle**! Let the damn admins deal with the rules, and stop pretending to be a damn cop! I wanted to see them react to Yang vs Tifa damn it!" Jerome screeched before slicing his face up with his claws. "Enjoy hell Source Douche Fegelin!"

Jerome breathed fire to burn the body to cinders but accidentally lit up the school on fire in the process. Fiona and Gabrielle got the hell out of there among the many students. Jerome walked out the burning school with blood soaked on his arms. He scanned the students and noticed Charlotte and Christopher weren't among them.

"Well then." Jerome said. "Time I showed you fools another of one of my forms."

The poor student would witness Jerome transformed into a tremendous kitsune with purple fur and his red eyes now with foxlike slits. Those students looked in fear and awe.

"That is so cool!" One student before Jerome breathed flames into the air.

"This town shall burn to the ground, and if you were smart you'd run!" Jerome said in a deep menacing voice.

Jerome could always transform into this form since birth, but he was sealed by his mother to restrain this ability. However, by forcing Kasumi and Haruka to raise him, the bijuu queen hadn't expect the two to break the seal and train him in the Uzumaki fighting style and several other arts. As for the people of Farmer's Fields, they were desperately trying to get away. Funny enough, Tricia Takanawa was reported when she saw the kitsune in the distance. She dropped her mic and stole the news van.

"Nope…nope…nope. I'm going to Japan. Rather deal with Godzilla than that." Tricia said herself in a madness mantra.

The Cross house was untouched for Molly wanted it for last. Arriving on Tiana, Molly knocked on the door and Christopher answered. Nora Cross was inside listening to Charlotte's pop music when she heard a scream from downstairs. Nora came down to scream seeing her son on the ground holding his bleeding crotch and Molly looking with a savage smile on her face.

"Where's Charlotte?" Molly asked.

"In her room…." Nora said before fainting.

Molly had torn out Christopher's genitals and now Christopher was bleeding out. Unbeknownst to the Cross family and everyone else, Dr. Cross had smartly got out of Dodge seeing the giant Jerome from his office. Molly calmly walked up as Tiana watched over Nora. Knocking on her door, Charlotte absentmindedly told her to come in. When Molly opened the door, Charlotte dropped her phone. She saw the outfit, look on her face, and bloodstained gloves.

" **Charlotte**." Molly said with venom.

Charlotte was mortified at the sight and was shaking. She was sweating bullets as Molly came closer.

"Give me a reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now? Entertain me." Molly said with pure ice. "Choose your words wisely."

Charlotte took a breath said, "Know that I would never sic my brother to sexually abuse you. Because…because…"

Charlotte was tearing up and shaking a bit more than before. Molly even felt uncomfortable seeing Charlotte like that.

" _He raped me….one night, he came into my room and forced himself on me. He wanted the forbidden fruit and took away my innocence. Whenever he wasn't groping you or other girls, he was groping and molesting me. My parents ignored my pleas and I had no more to trust. Hell, Chris was probably fucking his mother. I felt so dirty and I took out my anger on you. Because you were so innocent. If you hate me so much, then go ahead and end my life. Just know, that I'm sorry for what I've done!_ " Charlotte shouted with choked sobs.

Molly was blown away and it partly shattered her hate for Charlotte. Molly realized she was just as messed up as herself, but worse.

"Well don't worry about your brother. I tore out his prick and he's bleeding to death as we speak." Molly said taking off her gloves before hugging Charlotte. "I will spend the last of my forgiveness on you."

Charlotte hugged back grateful she wasn't going to be killed. Molly pulled away before taking out a roll of hundred dollar bills throwing it to Charlotte.

"Leave this town for my boyfriend is planning to raze it to the ground. If you take your car now you should get the hell out of before he reaches here." Molly said. "Now go."

Molly even helped Charlotte pack her things and load them into the car. Charlotte had put her comatose mother in the front seat.

"Thank you, Molly." Charlotte said starting the car up.

"Just promise me if you survive, you try to become a better person." Molly said getting back on Tiana.

"Promise!" Charlotte said driving away with new determination.

"I can't believe you spared her." Tiana said to Molly.

"I had to spend my last ounces of forgiveness on someone. And while Charlotte hurt me, Gabrielle was worse. She broke my trust." Molly said "Now let's find her."

Tiana nodded as they took off for Gabrielle's home. Dana was being helped by Haruka as they arrived Dana's old apartment building.

"You ready, gaki?" Haruka said producing a flaming katana. "This woman is your mother."

"She is no mother. She merely gave birth to me." Dana said armed with a pair of desert eagle. "And I got bullets with that shit landlord's name on them."

"No gaki, I want to deal with the pervert." Haruka said licking her lips.

Dana begrudgingly had to settle for Mandy so she went up to her old home. She had flashbacks of all the work she did to maintain the place and it fueled the rage against Mandy. Using the key, she opened the door to find her mother naked and dead.

"OH COME ON!" Dana screamed.

Mandy had died of an overdose not too long ago and Dana was upset she died a death she wanted.

"You bitch…." Dana said.

Haruka came in asking if Dana had ending her mother, but Dana explained she was already dead.

"A shame, but it's fitting. Without you around to watch over her, she died quite quickly. Now Other World has her soul." Haruka said wistfully. "I'll go kill the landlord."

Dana led her to the landlord's office and Dana stayed behind as the hanyou entered. Otto was busy watching unsavory stuff on his computer. Haruka calmly walked up with one slash from her claws slice the monitor in four. Looking up to see the fox woman, his jaw hit the ground.

"I'm here to end your existence, but seeing it's your last moment I'll have some fun with you." Haruka said lustfully.

The fat bastard figured he'd try to use this to his advantage and immediately took off his shorts. Haruka marveled at the size his phallus but was disappointed with the smell and how unkempt it is.

"Ugh, I don't mind a little sweat and smell, but damn it, this is disgusting!" Haruka spat. "And it was so big! What a waste!"

Haruka decided to merely kill him instead making swift handsigns saying to herself, "Katon: Kitsunesurasshu moeru no jutsu (Fire Style : Burning Fox Slash Jutsu)." The tips of her claws glowing a faint red as she slashed Otto's chest and groin sending him tumbling into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Otto said bleeding out from the wound.

"Katsu." She said as his wounds burst which consumed him in blue tinted flames. "What a waste of man meat on you."

Haruka came out and Dana told the whole thing. Dana was smug that Otto didn't get his hands on Haruka, but Haruka was disappointed. Haruka stormed off with Dana in tow. Now the rotten butler had finally gotten off his high. Getting Kitami's panties off his face, he went outside to get something that make his jaw drop. Jerome in his full kitsune form rampaging through Farmer's Fields.

"But how? He was sealed!" He said pulling out his phone to call his true masters.

Let's just say, they didn't answer right away for the two were too hungover to answer the phone. He kept calling but to no avail.

"Damn it, why aren't they answering?" He said.

"So you're a pervert and a sellout, Taka?" Rosa said getting in front of him.

"My loyalty is with Kitami, not with that half-wit of a son." Taka remarked.

"That's a shame." Rosa said driving a sharp kitchen knife into his stomach.

"Old b-gahhh!" Taka said before Rosa pulled out leaving him to bleed out on the ground.

"Sorry, I prefer to pull out wihen I take a plunge." Rosa said heading back inside the mansion.

Last on Molly's shit list was Gabrielle and fittingly enough Gabby was still at her home packing with her mother. Molly was walking up to them.

"Hello old friend." Molly said.

"Wait before you attack, I need to know if you want me dead too." Fiona asked getting Angie into the car.

"No. I don't have any beef with you or Angie." Molly said to her. "Leave now, and I promise you and Angie will be spared."

Fiona might have been the town's bicycle but even she felt her daughter went too far. Plus, Angie was innocent in all of this and didn't deserve to die among the people here.

"You have a deal." Fiona said getting in the car and leaving Gabby behind.

"Mom!" Gabby screamed before Molly got in her face.

If this had been different, Gabby would have been aroused beyond all question. She was in reality, frozen with fear as Molly spoke.

"Here's your one-way ticket to hell." Molly said in a whisper driving the same kunai she used to murder her father in Gabrielle's heart.

"I'm…sorry…" Gabrielle said choking on her blood within her mouth.

"I'm sorry too. I've used the last of my forgiveness on Charlotte. My worst enemy was easier to forgive than you." Molly said pulling the knife out.

Gabby fell to the ground bleeding out on the driveway, and Molly spat on her corpse.

"You all right, Molly?" Tiana asked.

"Not really, I murdered my parents and my best friend. I had to do that just to get peace in my life. Just shows that this town needs to die." Molly said getting on Tiana. "Let's head back."

Tiana took off with Molly back to the mansion where Evey and Dana were waiting. They watched as Jerome finished in torching the entire town.

"It's over at last." Evey D said with a sigh.

The town of Famer's Field was no more and there were few survivors. Among the survivors were Maya's family (she and her family were away on a doctor's visit for Maya), J and Josie (who escaped the moment they saw the giant fox), Dr. Cross, Nora, and Charlotte. Jerome returned to the mansion returning to his normal form.

"This town is gone, and I hope it's curse of corruption will finally die with it's people." Jerome said.

However, it wasn't over for them yet. He made the call to Kenji telling him he was ready.

* * *

When I heard, he burned Farmer's Fields to the ground, I was quite impressed. Now that he was ready, we could finally leave his planet. Now I might to be able to find a better place for practicing and forming the Ki Sealing Techniques. I had managed to make a simple healing tag using ki, but this universe was unstable. Now I can pack up and leave this planet. I came downstairs to find Sun still groggy from until little party we had two days back. Cripes, maybe I shouldn't have let take so much shots. Speaking of which, I had helped Stewie to gain some abilities. He had to settle for just telekinesis, pryokinesis, and hyrdokinesis. Meg had progressed well as a fighter and so did Lana. Brian was a good shot and Jillian was still an idiot. We packed our things, and I had a ship prepared.

"Ladies and gent, I present the..uh…" I said still not having a name for the vessel.

"It looks like a copy of the Blue Typhoon from piece of a shit anime expect it's painted black. And parts are shifted around." Stewie said sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe I spawned some stuff. But I don't have a name for it." I said annoyed.

"How about the Black Warpspark?" Jillian suggested.

Once again, Jillian had a moment of intelligence and the name was chosen. We took for what was Farmer's Fields. When we arrived, I realized Jerome wasn't kidding. He roasted the place and I sensed no people in that town. We had finally meet Jerome as his mansion, and I admit I was impressed with his energy signature. A good mix of ki and chakra. He'd be perfect for my team. I also got to meet Molly and found he got only hooked up with her but Dana and Evey D as well. What a fox this guy. The two of us were up on the roof sharing stories and experiences.

"Shit, I can't believe the council hide your origins from you and your family. No wonder, my parents are so buddy-buddy with them. They did the same to me." Jerome said to me.

"I have a feeling my parents will tear the council a new one. They could reach out to that Curt guy or Chronoa. Either way, they are in a bad position." I said with a smirk. "So, I hope you're game for being a wandering anti-hero with us."

"Please, I might be a rich boy, but I live for adventure." Jerome said. "So what's your team like, though?"

"Brian's is ok, Meg's nice enough, Lana's cool, Stewie's a genius, and Jillian's a dumb blonde." I said in a rapid succession.

"Why do you have a dumb blonde?" Jerome asked me.

"She's nice and all, but she's a real idiot. Brian wanted her in the team and I didn't want to abandon. She really has no skills. So, she became our camp whore." I said with a sigh.

Jerome looked perturbed by that responding, "So, anyone can use her to get off if they need to?"

I nodded and Jerome responded that at least Evey D has someone when he's not available.

"Still, I'm impressed you took on those council guard assholes. They are rumored to be quite strong." Jerome remarked.

"Well I just got stronger. Plus, they weren't very bright." I responded.

One of his maids came up to us saying they were ready to depart. I followed them downstairs where Jerome downstairs where he greeted his servants.

"This will be the last time I address you all. As I leave, know I appreciated all what you have done for me. As my final thank you, I leave you the room with piled with the money given to me by my parents. My final thank you." Jerome said to them.

"Know you still summon the foxes whenever you want across the universes. We'll let you know when you when we find a better Kurama to work for." Kasumi said.

"We intended to go with the foxes to one of the versions of Konoha. We're not so happy with canon so much. That and we're going to kill Kishi along the way." Haruka said. "So take care, Jerome."

"I promise, Haruka. And good bye, Kausmi." Jerome said to them.

"This is bad!" One of the bulters said getting off the phone. "Master, your parents are on their way home!"

"All right, let's blow this pop stand!" Jerome shouted. "I'm leaving a special present for my parents so let's move!"

I had used the BlackTab to spawn some ships for them to leave the planets because apparently most of their ships were taken away from Kitami. Jeez, what a control freak. They all made their escape and so did we. In the end of this romp on that planet, I practically had a full team of ten. Not of people I would have picked, but people I've befriended. However, only me and Jerome were combat hardened. At least training the team wouldn't be too bad with Jerome. So I gave the new recruits a rundown on the team.

"So I'm your second-in-command. Considering all things, I gladly accept the position Kenji." Jerome said to me.

"And to the team, chakra is now available to be taught. Considering that Jerome brought several chakra wells with us." I said confidently.

"My mother won't need most of them. Plus, I made sure she won't be able to tail. She was too complacent in her abilities as a sensor. She can't exactly able to sense me across planets. My father is on the same boat, real sloppy with his ki. So we shouldn't worry for now." Jerome remarked snidely. "Besides, they'll have their hands full with my good-bye present."

"Jerome, I think we'll be the best of bros." I said with a smile.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty for them. But at the end of the day, they had no one to blame but themselves. Their loss is my benefit.

* * *

And what of the fates of the survivors and Jerome's parents? Find out on the conclusion of Within the Twilight!

 **(A/N: And the conclusion is done! Now this one as 10/27/2016 takes the cake as my longest document, but I'll probably break that next time. Word count amounts to over 10k with 23 pages this time! Now will Kenji be visiting Ryker, soon. However, there will be someone I can confirm to show up to cause an issue for Ryker. Who? Well, you'll have to find out next time! ;) Big thanks to Monkeycheese for the characters and EnderJoe for the encouragement. Cheers, readers!)**

 **(A/N: Edit 11/22 This is embarrassing, but I've managed to fix all the errors in Within the Twilight. I hadn't realized how much I messed up. But it's all fixed now.)**


	5. Finale

**The follow is a….you know what? Just read the first disclaimer. Writing this part is a total pain in the neck. So yeah, copyright and all that jazz.**

* * *

 **Within the Twilight**

 **Kenji Arc 3**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: It's no **Bad Ending** , but it isn't Good either_

* * *

With Farmer's Fields destroyed, nobody dare venture in there for superstitious people thought the lands were cursed. The animals were either killed by the flames or fled to never come back. However, what about the survivors? Well their fates vary.

Maya and her family returned to find their town brunt down, but they got off better than everyone else. Their insurance came through and it was tripled due to the whole town going down in flames. Maya and her family had moved to the Virgin Islands to live in luxury. Maya would eventually get surgery to fix her legs thanks to the money they now had. Now while she's still a gamer through and through, she got into the habit of jogging just to play Pokémon Go.

J and Josie, the orphan pair, they were traumatized. They fled and fled wanting to get away as far as possible but not even they were spared from the curse of Farmer's Fields. They ended up in another town pulling the same stunts for money and food. However, this town was full of the rich and loathsome lot. Josie stole from the wrong man and two kids were in his clutches. While we won't go into what happened to them, think of the worse possible fate and make ten times worse.

Fiona Greene was quite messed up from ditching her oldest to save her own ass. She wanted to completely forget her life completely. She would eventually handed Angie to her sister to raise. Angie would go on to live a normal life, even a better one without her mother. As for Fiona, she ended checking herself in up for mental help and in a few months come out a better person to raise Angie. Fiona still had her sex addiction to the point where she just came became a porn star to support her daughter.

And the Cross family, arguably with Dr. Cross and Christopher being the worst off among the bunch, didn't end so well. Charlotte discovered her father bailed without them and she called out her father on it. As a final middle finger to the Cross family from Molly, the video of Christopher's attempt rape was sent to every news network. Charlotte would he in the best position as she used that video to be able to tell her story and expose the Cross family's dark secrets. The result would be that Charlotte would go on to be a social worker to help other children so they don't end like up like her. Dr. Cross would take his own life due to not being to handle the shame of being exposed. And Nora…well she ended being some lucky guy's personal ride.

With that, the legend of Farmer's Fields faded. Jerome, Molly, Dana, and Evey D would be considered myths from the people in nearby towns. However, what of Jerome's parents? Well…..

* * *

Kitami was not in a really good mood for she tried to summon one of the servants to pick her up from the airport but to no avail. She got the message from Taka, but her phone froze and red ringed before he could fully explain. All they knew was Jerome was up to something. Now the two were driving themselves home in a rental car.

"This is utter bullshit, I hire those servants to serve me!" Kitami fumed with her ears and tails glowing blood red.

"Honey, you do remember you forced the foxes to serve you or threatened to hand over to Danzo?" Rémy remarked.

"At least Kasumi and Haruka should be answering." Kitami raged.

"You beat the tar out of those two, and you expect them to loyal to you." Rémy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they left with Jerome."

"Ha! That seal on Jerome not only inhibits his true power, but will prevent him from leaving the planet without a struggle from us." Kitami remarked snidely.

"Wait, the seal made of chakra. Aren't the two of them skilled in **funijutsu**? And what's stopping _them_ from breaking the seal?" Rémy said.

The two came to a horrible realization and by now Kitami would know better then to treat your subordinates like crap. Putting the foot on the gas, they arrived in Farmer's Fields or at least it's smoldering ruins.

"What the hell happened here?!" Rémy remarked. "And what's with the blue flames?"

"These are flames made of chakra, I sense it. And I don't sense Jerome anywhere in the area!" Kitami said as they drove through the wreckage.

Then she saw the giant fox footprints and her heart sank.

"I think the seal's broken…because he might have…might have." Kitami said unable to finish her sentence.

"Transformed into his fox form. It's obvious he did and he spared no one. I can't sense him around." Rémy said lazily.

The two arrived at the mansion to find Taka and a smashed cell phone. Kitami hadn't realized he was dead.

"Taka! Lazy ass! I don't you to sleep on the ground!" Kitami said kicking the body into the gate.

Rémy pointed out that Taka was dead and Kitami was mad she got his blood on her heels. Venturing to the front door, Kitami found no foxes around and wasn't sensing a soul. She found the mansion emptied.

"No one is here! And everything's gone. The money, my spare clothes, and my luxury cars!" Kitami screamed frantic.

Rémy walked up to Jerome's bedroom to find a note on the bed to which he called Kitami up to read it:

 ** _" Kitami and Rémy,_**

 ** _I'm not bothering to call you two Mother and Father because you suck at parenting. You, Kitami, have the gall to place a seal on me which caused me to be sick and in pain. Oh yes, I know. Throwing Kasumi and Haruka to watch over me saved me. They broke the seal and trained me to fight along with the rest of the servants. They all hated your guts. I burned the accursed place you stuck me in the ground and I left the planet. So did all the servants. I had to liberty of emptying most of you and Rémy's funds. How foolish of you to give control of your money to Rosa, who pretty much was already stealing from you recently to plan her own escape. Now I leave you with letter as my final middle finger to you. Rémy, you suck as a father. Kitami, I have nothing but contempt for you._**

 ** _Go screw yourselves (seeing you rather do that than raise me),_**

 ** _Jerome Jase_**

 ** _P.S. Katsu!"_**

The two were angry yet confused at the last part.

"Katsu. Why would he write…" Kitami said before noticing something very wrong.

Jerome's room was laced with explosive tags and they did not know that the heaters, stoves, and gas tanks were tagged as well.

"Damn…" Rémy said impressed. "Clever boy."

"That son of a bi-" was all Kitami could yell before the mansion became a giant fireball that could have been seen from space itself.

Both were pretty much badly burnt and hurt from the explosion, but we're able to move after they were blown out the room into the concrete. Remy was worse for wear but Kitami was too angry to feel the pain.

"That bastard! He'll pay for this stunt!" Kitami said struggling to the rental car to get her capsule case. "However, with the lack of funds, I'll need help."

"I might be able to help with that." Remy said wincing in the pain. "But you could maybe help with the burns."

Kitami got half a senzu bean out of her before shoving it out her husband's mouth. Healed, he explained that she could work for the Frost Family again.

"Ugh, fine! And what about you?" Kitami said dusting off herself.

"I'll be heading to see the council. Figure, I'd put a bounty on Jerome's head for be to returned alive." Rémy said.

"All right, then I guess I'll see you soon, love." Kitami said using one of the dynocaps for her personal space cruiser. "I'll go see if that bitch, Leiko. She's always in need."

Rémy watched Kitami take off, and Rémy smiled a devious smile. It was one of sadism and malice. Rémy had no plan of bothering with Jerome any further. He knew from day one he could surpass Kitami and now that the seal was off, it was looking more and more possible. He knew Kitami would be dumb enough to fight her son. He also no plan to leave just yet. While his main account was drained, Rémy merely transferred the money from his backup account into his main one. Walking into the ruined mansion, he found the basement intact with his emergency bag of supplies. He had planned for day Jerome would break away. While he was indifferent to Jerome, he did give him a gift and show some support just to ensure Jerome would be less likely to kill him.

 **"Now that Kitami's gone, I can finally do what I've always wanted to do. Collect sex slaves!" Rémy said to himself. "And thanks to you son, I can make it possible."**

 **Rémy would fly off for places unknown to begin his conquest. While Jerome got freedom, he ultimately released two monsters into the world. One, who would terrorize this world, and the other would become a threat to another. For this isn't any a good ending, but seeing this is Farmer's Fields, this was as good as you could get.**

* * *

 **Kenji Arc 3 END**

(A/N: 10/27/16 : And that's a wrap! Yes, it wasn't a happy ending, but I was keeping true to Farmer's Fields on that regard. Kitami will appear again, but not necessarily in the Kenji Arc. For those who read by other Blackthorn fics, you know exactly where next. As for Rémy, I may or may not do a fic on him. Expect to see some Steven Universe and Sekirei Blackthorned coming soon!)

(A/N: 11/22/16 - Complete Re-edit!)


End file.
